Swords in the Shadows
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: AU. A mysterious pair of swords draws Nanao into the shadows, and she finds that just maybe she belongs there as well.
1. Darkness

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Darkness**

Katen Kyokotsu was extremely unhappy. Separated from his partner and swathed in silk, the sword spirit was effectively blind, deaf, and dumb. All of the sense he had were blocked by the silk and the lack of his shinigami partner. He wasn't entirely sure how they had managed to get him away from Shunsui. His partner tended to guard the two swords that the spirit inhabited as closely as he guarded his sake. For someone to actually get a hold of the swords did not bode well for either of them. But there was nothing Katen could do as he was. He was trapped for now, and there was nothing he could do. It was not a good situation for anyone.

Not when he and Shunsui were responsible for protecting the inhabitants of Kyoto from the dangers of the supernatural world. Most of the enemies that would try and separate the two of them would have destroyed Katen Kyokotsu as soon as possible. The fact that there hadn't even been an attempt to destroy him yet bother Katen. He couldn't think of many reasons why they wouldn't have destroyed them, and none of them were good. But until someone unwrapped him, there was nothing he could do.


	2. Cataloging Rules

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Cataloging Rules**

Nanao Ise flashed her id badge at the security officer and made her way back to her office. Technically, she was half an hour early for work, but given that Rangiku was once again off dealing with a family emergency, Nanao had decided that she might need the extra time in the office. Quite frankly, she was used to this routine. It was the fifth time this month Rangiku had family emergencies to deal with, and just because she was gone didn't mean the workload decreased. In fact, it was heavier than usual this week. The Kyoto National Museum had just acquired a large number of items at auction, and they all had to be authenticated, cataloged and prepared for exhibit.

She made her way up to her office. The one nice thing about her office was the fact that she had a very nice workspace. It was bigger than most of the offices that her coworkers had. She flicked on her computer before turning to the vault where most of the new artifacts were stored. It took Nanao a mere matter of minutes to unlock the vault and pull out the first set of artifacts for the day. She adjusted her book of cataloging rules and examples for museum collection and opened up the software she needed. It wasn't often that Nanao needed to consult the book, but she liked to have it handy. Once she was set up, Nanao glanced at the information that came with the piece of pottery and got to work.

Quite honestly, Nanao enjoyed her job, and it suited her quite well. Cataloging and researching artifacts for the museum made use of both her Bachelor's Degrees in History and Anthropology and her Master's of Library Science. She was quite aware that she had been lucky to get a job that made full use of her schooling and was something she really enjoyed. Nanao adjusted her radio and started double checking the provenance of a thirteenth century mirror.

By lunch time, Nanao had made quite a bit of headway in getting latest batch of artifacts cataloged. She jumped a little when one of the other women in the department stuck her head in the door.

"Hey, Nanao. A bunch of us are heading to McDonald's for lunch. Want to come?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, Keiko. I want to get this Noh mask finished before I head out to lunch."

Keiko shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Nanao was perfectly happy to have lunch on her own. For one thing, she wasn't that fond of McDonald's. She also tended to go to lunch with Rangiku when she was around. Rangiku really was the only one of her co-workers Nanao was close to. She tended to be a loner by nature, though Rangiku hadn't let that stop her from befriending Nanao. It didn't take Nanao more than fifteen minutes to finish the record. She locked the vault back up and grabbed her purse.

Not feeling like going very far in order to find lunch, Nanao headed to the Mos Burger that wasn't too far from the museum. After an order of coke and onion rings, Nanao headed back to work. She had saved what looked like the most interesting of the artifacts for this afternoon. It was a Friday after all, and her birthday was tomorrow. She deserved something fun and interesting to celebrate the occasion.

And that was why her last artifact of the day ended up being a daisho set of swords. She had seen them when the shipment from the auction came in, and they had intrigued her. Puzzled her and intrigued her to be precise. She carefully unwrapped the silk to pull each of the swords out. They were beautiful works of art. She ran her finger over the smaller sword and frowned. Nanao was not a weapons expert like Rangiku was, but she could tell that the information that had come with it was incorrect. These were not the two swords that were described at all. For one thing, these swords didn't seem as old as they should be.

Nanao carefully drew the shorter sword. It was clean and polished and looked like it was used frequently. This did not look like a historic artifact. She drew the other sword to double check it was the same. With a frown, she laid out the two swords and their sheaths on the silk they had been wrapped in. Time to find out what these swords really were.

* * *

Katen Kyokotsu could sense the woman from the second she unwrapped him from the silk. She was bright presence in his mind, and her potential to be a shinigami was clear. But Katen couldn't reach her unless he tasted her blood, and he didn't think that was going to happen. Her presence was too controlled and calm for a mistake like slicing her thumb on him. But he would rather be in her hands than in an enemy's. If there was something he was certain of, it was that this woman was not his enemy. He only hoped that she could get him back where he belonged.


	3. A Pretty Puzzle

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**A Pretty Puzzle**

Nanao was feeling more than a little frustrated. She had been researching for the past two hours without finding so much as the hint of information about the two swords. They clearly were a matching set, but no matter where Nanao looked, she could not find any record of them. It was really most unusual. Nanao didn't often find a puzzle she couldn't solve. This was going to take far more research than most artifacts normally did.

And then there were the swords themselves. There was something about those physical objects that both drew Nanao and made her wary. She didn't normally have strong reactions to inanimate objects. She didn't normally have trouble items she was cataloging. But these two were really bothering her, and Nanao couldn't put her finger on why. But what ever it was, it was really beginning to annoy her.

It also was getting to be time to go home, and Nanao was torn about what to do. Common sense said to pack up and go home. Have a good weekend and come back with fresh eyes on Monday. Her instincts told her to take the swords home with her and check a few resources she had there. Technically, she could take some artifacts home. She didn't do it often, and the paperwork was something of a hassle. But she was going to do it tonight.

Rewrapping the swords in the silk, Nanao carefully packed up the swords. She printed out the forms and filled them out. It didn't take her long to sign them and drop them off. Then she slipped the swords into her bag and headed out the door. Her train bus ride home had her nervous and worried about the swords. They weighed on her mind in an odd way. She was very aware of their presence in her bag.

Nanao let herself into her apartment, slipping off her shoes and tucking the bag into the hall closet for now. It didn't take her long to turn on her personal laptop, change out of her work clothes, and get dinner started. By the time her food was ready and, Nanao had laid out the swords beside her laptop and dug out every single book she had that could possibly be relevant to the subject. Then Nanao settled down for a serious research session.

Hours later, Nanao still hadn't been able to come up with much solid information. She could match the period that the swords should be from, but other than that, she had no information. For one thing, while the swords should be from the Muromachi period, they didn't seem to have any marks of aging whatsoever. It was like they had been forged only yesterday. Furthermore, while both the swords had distinctive and unique tsuba, Nanao could find no record of either of the designs anywhere. The blades also had kanji engravings on them. At least, she thought she had seen those earlier, but she hadn't been able to find them when she had looked again. Of course, given that it was now two in the morning, that could have been exhaustion speaking.

She desperately needed to go to sleep though. The rest of the research could wait for tomorrow. Nanao had no special plans for her birthday save for visiting the festival that would be set up in the evening. There were some advantages of being born on Tanabata. Nanao was always guaranteed a festival on her birthday. With a yawn, she shut down her computer and went to bed.

* * *

Katen Kyokotsu was more than a little frustrated. He could sense the young woman easily, and while he appreciated the fact that she was not keeping him swathed in the silk wrapping, he couldn't seem to make her truly see him. She was drawn to him, but she didn't know why, and there had been a moment when he could have swore she saw the characters on his blade, but she clearly hadn't understood what they meant. If only she would cut a finger on one of his blades, he could reach her mind, but he couldn't seem to entice her at all into cutting herself. And until he could communicate with the woman, they were both stuck with one another.


	4. Festival Night

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Festival Night**

As a rule, Nanao did not tend to make much of a fuss over her birthday. She treated herself to her favorite foods and attended the festival, and perhaps bought herself some sort of treat or trinket. That was it. So spending her morning with a cup of tea at hand and researching the swords was not really a burden. In fact, Nanao quite enjoyed it for the most part. She would be happier if she could actually find some answers about the blades. Still, when she put the work away for lunch, Nanao was relaxed and in a good mood.

After going out to lunch, Nanao dealt with her normal household chores like laundry and some minor cleaning. Then she made her preparations for the festival. Out of her closet came the box that held her yukata. It was a new one since last year Rangiku had somehow managed to get the two of them covered in yakisoba sauce. While Nanao had managed to get her old yukata clean, the smell had never really disappeared. So instead of the navy blue yukata pattern with fireworks, this year Nanao's was black patterned with pink and white cherry blossoms.

It didn't take her long to dress and find her geta. It took Nanao longer to scrounge up the purse she wanted, her wallet, and her keys. Normally she was much more organized than this, but the last few days had been odd to say the least. As she was about to head out the door, Nanao paused, staring at the swords. She had the completely ridiculous urge to bring at least the shorter sword with her. Not only was that against protocol for museum artifacts, but it was probably also illegal to carry around something like that. Still, the urge was there, and Nanao even found her fingers wandering towards the sword.

With a sharp shake of her head, Nanao snatched her hand back. Sticking the sword in her obi and going out was a bad idea. Still shaking her head, Nanao stepped out the door and locked it behind her. For the next few hours, she wasn't going to worry about work or those swords. She was just going to have a good time and enjoy her birthday.

If Katen Kyokotsu could have sighed, he would have. He did not like the girl going out and leaving him behind. For a number of reasons. He was sick being stuck here for one thing, and she could be a target for another. The girl was one of the brightest souls he'd come across in years, and she would draw both shinigami and their enemies. Plus there was the fact that her recent association with him would show to others who could see her power. She would make a nice juicy target, and she wouldn't even know. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Nanao nibbled at her odongo was she made her way from booth to booth. It was a beautiful summer night, and Nanao was having a lovely time. She had succumbed to temptation already and bought herself two pretty hair clips as well as a little carved comb that had caught her eye. She'd made a dinner out of stall food, everything from yakitori to crepes. She'd played a handful of games, and Nanao had even written a wish out on a slip of paper and tied it to a bamboo pole.

It was a lovely evening overall, and Nanao enjoyed herself. It wasn't until she finally began heading home that Nanao got the sense that she was being watched. She felt in her purse for her keys and picked up her own pace. If it came to a fight, Nanao could hold her own against one, maybe two opponents, and she could scream loud enough to wake the dead, but she would prefer to avoid that. Upon reaching her front door, Nanao unlocked and opened it just enough so she could slip in. Then she quickly shut it and threw the locks.

Slipping off her sandals, Nanao crossed the room, scooping up the shorter sword as she went. She tucked it in her obi as she made her way to the kitchen. She really needed a cup of tea. Her fingers rest on the blade's hilt as she fixed herself a cup of Lady Grey tea. Then she took the tea ad sat down in her living room. She needed to see if she could put the pieces of this puzzle together.


	5. Slipping Through Shadows

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Slipping Through Shadows**

Shunsui Kyoraku was not enjoying the festival at all tonight. He normally liked festivals, and Tanabata was one of his favorites, but ever since Katen Kyokotsu had been stolen, he had been in a bad mood. At least he knew that the sword had not been destroyed; he would have sensed that. But they didn't have a single lead to who might have taken his swords or why they wanted them, and Shunsui was more than a little worried. There was also the fact that he hadn't spent this much time separated his zanpakutou in centuries.

He had been a shinigami for a long time, and for the most part, he enjoyed his role of protecting humans from spirits, demons, and other things that hid in the shadows. Shinigami also protected those spirits and creatures of the shadows that made a peaceful home among humans. Their job was to keep balance, and Shunsui enjoyed it most days. But not tonight.

"Calm down, Shun. You're starting to scare festival goers." Jyuushiro's calm voice interrupted his thoughts.

Shunsui sighed. His friend had joined him here in Kyoto shortly after Katen Kyokotsu had been stolen. His friend was a powerful shinigami himself, and they had been best friends for centuries. Jyuu had managed to both keep Shunsui calm and had helped him deal with the few threats that had required a captain level shinigami.

"Something is off tonight," Shunsui sighed. "I don't know what it is, but I can feel it."

Jyuu just shook his head. "All we can do at the moment is keep our eyes out. I know it's not the best of situations, but there's little else we can do."

"Still," Shunsui started, but his voice trailed off as something caught his eye.

The young woman was across the street from the two men. She was a pretty little thing, but that wasn't what had caught Shunsui's eye. The girl was a potential shinigami. In fact, she was probably the strongest potential shinigami Shunsui had seen in fifty years. He nudged Jyuushiro.

"See her?"

Jyuushiro just smiled. "She's bright enough to spot in a crowd. You should probably have someone from your division find her later on and see if she's suitable for a sword."

"Why wait?"

Jyuushiro laughed. "Because she looks like she's heading home, and we have other things to do tonight."

His friend was right even if Shunsui didn't want to admit it. But she was one of the prettiest girls he'd seen in a long time, and there was something about the girl that drew him. But Shunsui did have to find his swords, and girls, however pretty, would have to wait. Too bad though. Tanabata was the perfect time for romance. Still, it would have to wait.

Jyuushiro's phone rang. He answered it and started to frown. Finally, he hung up.

"Someone's spotted Stark in town. They didn't see your swords, but Stark was clearly hunting someone or something."

Shunsui nodded. "We should check it out."

Stark was not good news. Shunsui didn't like the fact that he was in Kyoto, especially when Katen Kyokotsu was missing. Even if Stark wasn't responsible for the swords' disappearance, they had better find out what he was up to. Stark was nothing but trouble, and Shunsui already had enough of that.


	6. In the Dark of the Night

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**In the Dark of the Night**

Nanao was beginning to think that she had truly lost her mind. Paranoia had definitely gotten the better of her. She should not be sitting in her own apartment with most of the lights and a cup of tea in one hand and a sword in the other. But that was exactly what she was doing. This was like a scene from a bad movie, but Nanao could not talk herself out of sitting here in the dark with the sword.

Every instinct that she had told her that there was someone or something outside the walls of her apartment and it was a threat to her. And Nanao trusted her instincts even if they were currently being ridiculous. There had been too many times when trusting her instincts had kept her out of serious trouble for Nanao to discount them now. But that knowledge didn't really help her mood any. She was pretty much a ball of tension at this point waiting for something, anything, to happen.

This was not exactly how she had planned on spending her birthday. Nanao's fingers absently ran up and down' the blade's sheath. The longer sword lay within reaching distance, but it was the short sword of the set that she clutched in her hands. There was something about having the sword in her hands that was a comfort for Nanao. That was another completely irrational thing she was doing tonight. If it weren't for the fact that Nanao knew this was happening, she would assume this was a scene in a bad supernatural romance novel.

She sighed and closed her eyes. What on earth was she doing? And then her window shattered. Nanao leapt to her feet, overturning her tea cup and drawing the short sword. The man who stood where her window had been was dressed all in white. His brown hair almost touched his shoulders, and he wore a smirk. In his hand was a gun. Nanao's grip on the sword tightened.

He smirked at her. "Give me the swords, little girl, and this can be over with."

Nanao bristled. She did not like being called a little girl. Logically, she knew that she should just give the man the swords. Giving him what he wanted was the safest thing to do in this situation. But she wasn't going to. Nanao found herself completely resistant to the idea of handing over the set of swords. Something in her was unwilling to give up the swords, and in defiance of everything logical, that was what Nanao was going with. Despite the fact that she really had no idea what she was doing.

Her double handed grip on the blade shifted, and Nanao hissed as she caught her skin slight on the blade. It wasn't any worse than a paper cut, but it had drawn blood. The man grimaced.

"Well, that makes things complicated."

Nanao's frown deepened. "What on Earth are you-"

_Sweetheart, now is not the time for this._

A warm tenor voice resounded in her head. Nanao frantically looked around for another person.

_The swords, dear. Katen Kyokotsu is my name. I'm a sword spirit. Now let me help you._

It almost felt like someone was standing behind her, showing her how to stand and how to grip the sword.

_Help should be on the way. We just have to hold Stark off for a little longer. You're doing great, sweetheart._

Nanao wasn't entirely sure what exactly that meant, but she hoped he was right. Either that or that she had fallen asleep, and this was a dream. Nanao was rather hoping for the latter. Especially when two more men appeared in her window. One of them flashed her a smile.

"Do you really want to deal with the two of us tonight, Stark?" the white haired man asked.

_Toss the longer sword to Shunsui. He's the dark haired one._

Nanao followed the sword's instructions, and Shunsui caught the longer sword of the set easily. He smirked at Stark.

"If we're going to do this, Stark, we really should take it out of the lady's home."

Stark just shrugged. "Maybe another time."

And the man just disappeared. Right into thin air. The two remaining men turned their attention to Nanao. Shunsui moved towards her.

"Are you all right?"

Nanao did something she never would have expected from herself. She fainted.


	7. Night Blossom

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Night Blossom**

Shunsui was more than a little confused, but he reacted quickly enough to catch the girl. He'd been startled when the girl he'd seen earlier had been facing down Stark. Of course that had been nothing compared to a moment later when Katen Kyokotsu's voice had rang out in his head insisting that this girl was his.

_She is yours, Shunsui. _Katen insisted. _Yamazakurakaze should be her match as well. You should get her in the lady's hands as soon as possible._

Shunsui stared down at the young woman in his arms. She had been willing to face down Stark on her own without even knowing what she was up against. She was a potential shinigami, but even that didn't quite explain her courage. She was pretty little thing too with her dark hair and those expressive eyes. Their violet color made him wonder if she had any non-human blood somewhere in her background.

_Maybe an ice maiden or tennyo several generations back. _Katen suggested. _She's got a real aptitude for kidou. If you hadn't arrived when you did, I would have walked her through a few spells._

"You've tasted her blood?"

Jyuushiro's eyebrows went up at the question. "Well, that puts a new spin on things."

"According to Katen, there's a sword in the armory for her as well."

Jyuu shook his head. "Tuck her into bed, Shunsui, and I'll make tea. We can send someone to get the sword. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

_Especially when you try to explain things to Nanao_. Katen Kyokotsu sounded amused. _Send someone to get the sword. That will help. Besides, you don't want to start off on the wrong foot with her._

Shunsui shook his head as he made his way towards what he hoped was her bedroom. He didn't know how long she would be out for, but making her comfortable was a good idea. Nanao. According to Katen, her name was Nanao. It was pretty name, and it suited her. So his sword spirit claimed that this young woman was his match. That was intriguing. Shunsui had lived a number of centuries without his sword spirit sticking its point in his love life.

Sometimes there were souls that were simply two halves of a whole, and when they were both shinigami, their zanpakutous could get involved. Some zanpakutou left the relationship progress naturally like Jyuushiro's and Retsu's. (That was why next to no one knew those two were actually in a relationship.) Some zanpakutou took a rather active role in the whole situation like Shinji's and Hiyori's. And some just mocked their partners about things. Shunsui had the feeling that Katen Kyokotsu would fall into the later category.

He found her bedroom without too much trouble and tucked the woman into her futon. Shunsui leaned over her, gently brushing a lock of hair away from her face. He didn't know much about her save for the fact that she had been willing to stand up to Stark and that his swords claimed she was his soul mate. Still, Shunsui was willing to find out more about her. There was a soft noise, and Shunsui looked back down at her face. A pair of gorgeous violet eyes was staring back at him.


	8. Tea and Explainations

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Tea and Explanations**

Nanao had been hoping that the events of tonight were a dream. However, since one of the men was kneeling by her bed, she would say that was one hope that wasn't going to be fulfilled. For a moment she's tempted to be childish and pull the quilt up over her head, but Nanao doubted that would actually do her any good.

"Who are you?" she demands in stead.

His smile widens. "Shunsui Kyoraku, sweetheart."

Her frown is a reflex. "I'm not your sweetheart."

"Thank you for taking care of Katen Kyokotsu for me." He offered her a hand. "Jyuu making tea. Once it's done, we'll try to explain."

Nanao accepted the help up. She would be interested to see how they tried to explain all this. Nothing that had happened this evening was at all normal. Of course, the man leading her towards her living room was dressed in a shihakusho and had a pair of swords tucked through his belt. While she could see someone dressing like that for a festival, Nanao didn't think it was too likely. At least for a normal person.

The first thing that came to mind when they reached the living room was that she was never going to get her security deposit back. There was a gaping hole in the wall where her window used to be. Shunsui noticed the direction of her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have someone come tomorrow and fix things as good as new."

Nanao raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled back. However, Nanao did take the seat he indicated. A man with long, white hair joined them, holding out a cup of tea to her.

"Here you are, Miss. Drink that, and we'll try to explain things. I'm Jyuushiro Ukitake by the way."

"Pleased to meet you."

She sipped the tea. It wasn't green tea which she appreciated. She looked between the two men.

"So are you two like crazy people then?"

Shunsui burst out laughing. "Not at all, sweetheart. Besides, wouldn't you be one too since you heard voices in your head as well?"

He did have a point. Nanao raised an eyebrow at him. "All right then, is there a logical explanation for tonight's events?"

"Yes. It just is a little unbelievable." Shunsui grinned at her. "The simple explanation is that Stark is a bad guy, and it's our job to stop him."

Nanao gave him a look.

Jyuushiro took control of the conversation. "This is a simplification of course, but I suppose we should start with the fact that most of the creatures of myth and legend such as kitsune, tanuki, kappa, and all exist among other creatures that you probably haven't heard of. In order to protect humanity, and them many times, swords were forged with spirits of their own to help guard the world. Katen Kyokotsu is one of them."

Nanao nodded. She wouldn't say she believed him, but the explanation had a logic to it so far.

"Technically, a sword spirit can communicate with anyone who has bled on them," Shunsui added, "though only a certain person can partner with each sword. Partnering with a sword spirit grants the user an extended life span as well as certain powers. And together we fight supernatural crime."

_More or less that is accurate._

The voice from before was in her head again. Shunsui sighed.

"I apologize for Katen. He seems to have forgotten his manners. I know you're not used to voices in your head yet, and it's never the same when it's not your sword spirit."

"What do you mean yet?" was the first question out of Nanao's mouth.

The two men shared a look, but it was Jyuushiro who answered.

"Well, Katen Kyokotsu is pretty sure that you're a match for one of the unpartnered swords we have."

"And do I have any choice in this? What if I don't want to be a," Nanao searched around for a proper term, "supernatural superhero?"

Shunsui shrugged. "Well, you don't have to, but frankly, you'll be better off if you did. You probably attracted some attention before now, but given your extended contact with Katen Kyokotsu and your confrontation with Stark, supernatural things are not going to ignore you any more. Bonding with a sword will give you the ability to deal with many things you attract on your own. It also will give you a support network in case you do need a hand with something."

He did have a point, and Nanao would be happier if she could handle future incidents on her own. She did not like having to rely on others if there was a way she could handle things herself.

"Captain Kyoraku, sir?" a younger voice interrupted them.

Nanao blinked. There was a young man standing where her window used to be.

"I brought the sword you requested, sir."

She couldn't quite picture Kyoraku as a captain. He didn't exactly act like the military type. Kyoraku took the sword from the man before Nanao could get a good look at it.

"Thanks, Iwaki."

The young man nodded and disappeared into the night.

"Captain Kyoraku?"

Jyuushiro smiled. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? He actually is a responsible adult at times. I don't think we'd gotten that far in the explanation though."

Nanao made a wordless gesture for him to continue.

"Several centuries ago, one of the sword bonded decided that we needed to be organized in order to deal with problems more effectively. He put together what is now the Gotei Thirteen. He's also the one who started calling sword bonded people 'shinigami'. We have thirteen divisions across the country, and each division has an assigned territory. A 'Captain' ranked shinigami runs each division." Here Jyuushiro smiled. "I should warn you the Eighth Division, which Shunsui runs and will be yours, and the Thirteenth, which I run, aren't quite typical. We've pretty much combined jurisdictions, and that tends to make things easier given the circumstances."

Now that was interesting. Nanao was rather curious just why that was, but it didn't look she was going to get answers right at that moment. Instead, Shunsui held out the silk wrapped sword to her.

"Here you are, Nanao. The decision is yours."


	9. A Drop of Blood

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**A Drop of Blood**

Nanao stared at the silk wrapped sword in her lap. It wouldn't hurt to look at the blade, and she had already pretty much made up her mind to do this. That was if all this didn't turn out to be a delusion in the morning. She was still considering that a possibility. Carefully unwrapping the silk, Nanao found that the sword was a slim wakizashi. Almost instinctively she drew the blade. Like Katen Kyokotsu, the blade looked well used and not at all its true age. Well, she was assuming that it older than it looked; Nanao didn't know that for sure.

There were characters on this blade that she could easily read. Nanao frowned slightly. It read: _Yamazakurakaze Kakure_. Setting the blade across her lap, Nanao looked up at the two men.

"So how exactly do I bond with the sword?"

Jyuushiro smiled. "What is the swords name?"

"The characters on the blade. They're the name of the blade and the release word or phrase," Shunsui explained. "Only a potential partner for the sword can read them for the most part."

"Yamazakurakaze." Then Nanao's frown deepened. "But I thought I saw characters on Katen Kyokotsu."

Shunsui looked slightly uncomfortable. "There are exceptions, and Katen was trying to get your attention. Anyway, all your really need to do now is cut yourself on the blade and let some of your blood touch it. Yamazakurakaze will do the rest."

Nanao nodded. She took a moment to consider if she really wanted to do this. It would change things quite significantly. But something about it felt right, and while she might not be able to give a logical reason for her decision at the moment, but Nanao was pretty sure she was making the right one. Carefully pressing her thumb against the edge of the blade, Nanao waited until a bead of blood appeared before pulling her thumb away and sticking it in her mouth.

She watched rather fascinated as the drop of blood seemed to disappear into the metal of the blade.

_I've been waiting for you. I'm Yamazakurakaze, but you know that._

The voice was a soft alto. Nanao blinked.

_Nanao. It is a lovely name. Let the boys take care of you tonight. They might be a little silly, but they'll take care of you. We can get to work in the morning. There's plenty for us to do to get you up to speed_.

"Would you like some more tea?" Nanao looked up at Jyuushiro, startled. He just smiled. "You look like you could use it. Don't worry. You get used to voices in your head after awhile."

"Another cup of tea would be lovely."

He got up and left her alone with Shunsui. The other man smiled gently at her.

"We should take about your living arrangements for the next few days. I'll have someone from my division come take care of the window tomorrow, but until it's repaired, you really shouldn't stay here. It won't be safe." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're welcome to come stay with me for a few days. I have plenty of room, and it will give us a chance to teach you the basics."

_It is a good idea._ Yamazakurakaze chimed in.

_Agreed_. That was Katen Kyokotsu.

Nanao started at his voice. "I thought that I wouldn't hear your sword anymore once I had bonded to my own."

Shunsui shook his head. "Nope. I'm afraid you're stuck with hearing him, but it is only when you're in close proximity to him. You will be able to learn how to block him out if it's any consolation."

Nanao nodded. She was beginning to feel very tired. As inconvenient as it would be, she could see Shunsui and the swords' point.

"That's fine for tonight and tomorrow night. I do have to be back at work on Monday."

Shunsui blinked. "Sure, we can manage. Where do you work?"

"The Kyoto National Museum. I'm in charge of cataloging their artifacts." Nanao's frown returned. "That's where I found Katen Kyokotsu actually. The sword set was in a group of new items that had just been bought at auction."

"You work with Rangiku?"

It was Nanao's turn to blink. "Rangiku is one of you? Well, I guess that explains why she's always running off for family emergencies."

Shunsui snorted. "Between her brother and his husband, that's not surprising. Her brother's a teenage half ice dragon who has just come into his power in the past few years, and her husband is probably one of the most powerful kitsune alive. Though I think half the time Gin is just looking for an excuse to get together with his wife. He runs the Third Division. They're headquartered in Ise."

Jyuushiro reappeared with a tray and several cups of tea.

"Nanao's coming home with us?" He smiled at her. "I'm staying with Shunsui as well while I'm in town. I actually live in Izumo, though I visit Kyoto fairly often."

Nanao accepted the cup of tea he offered. "It won't take me long to pack."

Though part of her was wondering just what she had gotten herself into tonight.


	10. Something to Sleep On

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Something to Sleep On**

Shunsui was surprised how quickly Nanao was packed and ready to go. It didn't take them long to get her settled in Shunsui's home, and she was now sound asleep. Jyuu had excused himself to go to be a while ago, leaving Shunsui sitting out in his back garden drinking. Quite frankly, Nanao had him completely off balance, despite the fact that Katen Kyokotsu was once again a familiar presence tucked into his belt. Of course, his sword was not helping matters any.

_That's because you're in denial._

He wasn't actually in denial. He'd been attracted to Nanao from the first moment he'd seen her tonight out at the festival, and the more he saw of the woman the more he was intrigued and charmed by her. She was like no one else he'd ever really met. But this was all very sudden. And while Shunsui did believe in love at first sight, now might not be exactly the best time to start something with her, even if she was his soul mate. Nanao was adjusting to a whole new world and live style, and she would be overwhelmed for a while.

There was also the fact that Stark was in town. Shunsui knew that he wouldn't really be at ease either until Stark left town or was dealt with permanently. Stark had something of a grudge against him, and Shunsui knew better than to let his guard down when he was around. That wasn't exactly conducive to starting a relationship either. But that didn't mean that Shunsui was ignoring the fact that Nanao Ise was the most interesting woman he'd met in a long time. He'd just have to play things by ear.

_Honestly, Shunsui. You act as if you had control of these things. Just because you wait to get involved with Nanao doesn't mean Stark won't go after her. And I wouldn't underestimate the girl either. She's something special._

"I know that. She stood up to Stark despite not knowing what was going on and thinking the whole situation was crazy. I won't be surprised at all if she ends up being the coworker than Rangiku keeps insisting that she should introduce me to. But I've waited centuries to meet my soul mate. It won't hurt to take things slowly now that I have."

_We'll see about that._

Katen being ornery wasn't anything new to Shunsui. They had locked in a battle of wills any number of times in the centuries that the two of them had been partners. Romancing Nanao was definitely going to be a challenge if he had to do it with his sword providing commentary the entire time. Still, Shunsui couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he brought to mind Nanao. He had thought her lovely the first time he'd seen her at the festival in her yukata and with a smile lighting her face. But that moment had nothing on how beautiful Nanao had looked with a sword in her hand standing up to Stark.

Shunsui sighed and got to his feet. That was a good image to keep in mind as he went to bed, and he really should get some sleep. He had a feeling that Nanao would have many more questions in the morning.


	11. Clearer by Morning Light

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Clearer By Morning Light**

Nanao woke in the morning feeling rather rested. She would have thought that last night was a dream except for the fact that this wasn't her room or even her apartment. Nanao slid on her glasses and took in her surroundings. Shunsui Kyoraku had a lovely home. It was very traditional in style, though that did not bother Nanao in the slightest. Quite honestly, she was very much at home in tatami mat rooms with sliding shoji. Her room happened to face the gardens, and she slid the shoji aside to gaze at the morning sunlight illuminating the lovely scenery.

She stretched slightly and turned to her bag to pick out clothes for the day. She didn't know what she would be doing. Neither Shunsui nor Jyuushiro had mentioned much of what they had planned for her.

_Wear something comfortable_. Yamazakurakaze advised. _Shunsui will probably take you through the basics of sword work at the very least, and I rather doubt you'll be going anywhere fancy_.

With that in mind, Nanao changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Then she slipped out of her room to see if she could find a morning cup of tea. She found the kitchen easily though Nanao did not come across anyone else awake. It felt a little odd helping herself to someone else's kitchen, but Shunsui had assured her when she had first arrived that she was welcome to help herself to anything in the kitchen. Nanao found a wide selection of herbal teas. She ended up selecting a citrus tea that smelled faintly of mint. It did not take her long to locate a tea pot, and Nanao soon had the tea brewing.

Checking the cupboards for food, Nanao was disappointed in the selection. Clearly, Kyoraku needed to do some grocery shopping. Unfortunately, she really wasn't able to find enough to make herself a decent breakfast. She settled with her tea at the little table tucked in the corner and set about organizing her thoughts. Clearly, this was all real and happening, so Nanao would need to come up with a plan of attack to deal with the changes in her life. For one thing, Nanao needed to find out if she could be a shinigami and still keep her job.

She sighed and sipped at her tea. And really, that was only the first in a long line of questions. Nanao really knew very little about the situation she now found herself in, and she had always dealt with things like this by gathering as much information as she could. She needed to know more about the Gotei Thirteen for one thing. She wanted to have a better idea of its organizational structure, and how it operated on a day to day basis. Another thing that Nanao wanted to know was how this Stark person had found her in the first place, and if he was likely to come back and hassle her again.

For that matter, how had Shunsui and Jyuushiro found her in the first place? That was another issue. Of course, Katen Kyokotsu had said something last night about calling for help, but then why couldn't have he just contacted Shunsui earlier? Hopefully, either Shunsui or Jyuushiro would be awake soon, and she could get some answers.

Something nuzzled her ankle, causing Nanao to start. She glanced down to find a kitten with large green eyes and silver coat dotted with dark spots looking back up at her. It mewed softly then jumped into her lap.

"That's Ume. Her sisters are probably still napping, but she has always been something of an early riser." Shunsui smiled at her as he set about pouring himself cup of tea. "Jyuu ran out to Mr. Doughnut to get us a proper breakfast. Things have been rather crazy lately, and I haven't had the chance to catch up on housekeeping tasks like grocery shopping."

Nanao pet the kitten. "She is very striking."

Shunsui smiled at her. "She's an Ocicat. All of the trio are. There was this breeder in town for a show that got possessed by what essential was a greed demon. She was a bitter old biddy, and honestly, I don't think she wanted to survive the encounter. There were people at the show who took in most of her cats, but no one wanted three of the kittens from her latest litter. So I took them home. It wasn't like I could let them fend for themselves. Sakura and Nashi will probably introduce themselves to you at some point in the day."

"Plum, Cherry, and Pear?" His choice of names was interesting, and that story had told her far more about this man than anything else so far.

Shunsui just shrugged. "Flower names did not quite seem to suit kittens."

"So what exactly is the order of business for the day?" Nanao asked, changing the subject.

He grinned at her. "So serious so early, my Nanao-chan."

"I'm not your anything," was her automatic reply.

"Mostly I had planned on dealing with your questions and getting you used to this new world your are in. If you have time tomorrow after work, I'd like to take you by the division headquarters and introduce you around."

"Yamazakurakaze said something about taking me through the basics of the sword work."

Shunsui looked a little startled at that but nodded. "It is a good idea. I was planning on teaching you some basic kidou as well. I have a feeling that it will come pretty easily to you, and that way you'll have a method of defense at hand should anything happen."

Nanao frowned. "Are you expecting something to happen any time soon?"

Shunsui looked away. "Not exactly, but it is best to be on your guard when Stark is around."

He must have seen the look on her face because he continued on. "I promise you will get a full explanation later on, but there are other things you need to know first so that the rest of the explanation will make sense."

There was the sound of a door closing, and Shunsui's entire face brightened.

"That will be Jyuu with breakfast. Let's eat, and then we can get to work."


	12. User Manual Not Exactly Included

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**User Manual Not Exactly Included**

Breakfast had been rather lovely actually. Despite the fact that it consisted of doughnuts (which were a guilty pleasure of Nanao's) and tea, the conversation and company were very good, and since the doughnuts were all they had for breakfast, Nanao indulged and ate four of the doughnuts. Somehow Jyuushiro had managed to get plenty of her favorite kind. Once the food was gone, Shunsui brewed another pot of tea, and the three of them moved to another room. This one faced the garden provided them with a lovely view. As soon as everyone was settled with cups of tea, Shunsui spoke.

"So since Katen insists that you are not going to be satisfied unless you have full details on things, we're going to try and give you a brief history of the Gotei Thirteen, an overview of how it works these days, and then we'll get started on giving you some basic training both with Yamazakurakaze and with kidou." Shunsui grinned. "And yes, I will explain what kidou is. Typically when we get new recruits, we don't have to rush through all this, but you are something of a special case."

Nanao frowned. "Why is that exactly?"

The two men traded looks. It was Jyuushiro who answered the question. "A couple of reasons really. For one thing, many people who become shinigami are eased into this world one way or another with out just being dropped into it. Also, not everyone really cares about how everything works. It is enough for them that things do work the way they do. But Katen Kyokotsu seems to think that you would prefer full explanations of things."

Nanao nodded. "I would."

"Do you have any pressing questions about things before we start?" Shunsui asked. "I think that we will answer most of your question with our explanations, but if there is something that is really bothering you, we should deal with it now."

"I know I will have responsibilities as a shinigami now or at least once I'm trained," Nanao bit her lip, "but will I be able to keep my job?"

Shunsui took his time considering this which actually made Nanao feel better than if he had a ready answer for her. "I think so. In fact, it might prove extremely useful for us if you keep your job. I know you work with Rangiku, but what exactly do you do at the museum?"

"I'm a cataloger." At their puzzled looks, Nanao elaborated. "I put together a record and description of every item that is added to the museum collections. That often includes doing basic research on items and checking their provenance. Actually, that was how I found Katen Kyokotsu. He was among the new artifacts I was processing, and not only could I not find any information on him, but there was something about that set of swords that just kept drawing me in."

"That is very interesting," Jyuushiro said. "Well, at least now we know how Katen Kyokotsu ended up in your hands. I wonder how the museum got a hold of him?"

Shunsui just shrugged. "It will be something to look into. But in regards to your job, I would say you'll definitely be able to keep it. You are in an even better position than Rangiku to keep an eye out for artifacts from our world that could cause problems for ordinary humans."

"That's why Rangiku has been working at the museum?" Nanao asked. "I mean, she's good at what she does, but it has never really seemed like a great fit for her. Especially since she's always needing to take off for family emergencies."

Shunsui nodded. "True enough. Rangiku is something of a floater these days going to what ever division needs her the most. She's been in Kyoto in part because she works well with the Eighth and in part because she was the only one qualified who could come here. There's been an increase problematic supernatural items appearing in museums and antique shops in the past year or so."

Nanao frowned at that. "Well, that could explain in part how Katen Kyokotsu ended up in my ends. And it definitely explains why Ran freaked out about that urn a few months ago."

"You mean that green and orange monstrosity?" Shunsui asked. "Kami, that was a mess. Get Ran to tell you that story some time. It's funny now even if wasn't at the time, but I think we're getting off subject."

"True enough." Nanao sipped her tea. "So, perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"The beginning. Let's see." Shunsui glanced over at Jyuushiro. "Well, as far I know, there have been Shinigami as long as there have been humans in Japan. Of course, they weren't really organized for a quite a while."

Jyuushiro nodded. "That really wasn't until after the war. This was before our time you understand, but when Commander-General Yamamoto was a young man, there was a war between Shinigami. My understanding is that the issue was how Shinigami used their powers. One faction was basically using their abilities to set them selves up as rulers while the other side operated without demanding the of payment slavish devotion from regular humans It was brutal and devastating for both sides. There were less than a hundred survivors when it was all over."

"Which makes it rather hard to protect the entire nation of Japan if you're not organized. That was when the old man started the Gotei Thirteen," Shunsui continued. "Originally it was just in order to recruit and train new Shinigami and to make sure that there were not holes in the protection of the country from the supernatural. When Jyuu and I first became Shinigami was when the organization started getting more series. By the time that the two of us were fully trained, it had started to look like the current form."

"When would that have been?" Nanao was rather curious about that. The way these two were talking it sounded like this all had been quite a while ago. But neither of the men could be much older than thirty.

The men traded another look, but Shunsui answered her. "Well, I was seventeen when I became a Shinigami, and Jyuu is two years older than I. That would have been around fourteen fourteen then."

"I'm sorry," Nanao said slowly, trying to wrap her head around the idea, "but do you mean the year fourteen hundred fourteen?"

Shunsui nodded. "We probably didn't mention the fact that bonding to a sword increases your life span last night, did we?"

"No. That would have been nice to know." Nanao pursed her lips, deciding to try and not think about that too much. "So you're six hundred and thirteen years old."

"And I don't look a day over twenty-five."

"I would say thirty actually."

Shunsui pouted at her.

Jyuushiro smothered what sounded like a chuckle. "I do believe that we are getting off topic. Anyway, at this point, there are thirteen divisions across Japan. Each is responsible for a specific area of the country. We have headquarters set up in a major city in each area. Shunsui's Eighth Division is here in Kyoto for example, but we also have smaller offices in places where they might be necessary. I'm based in Izumo, but my division, that's the Thirteenth, also has an office in Hiroshima."

Nanao nodded. That all made sense to her. The organization so far was logical and made sense.

"The old man also ended up setting up an academy of sorts for new shinigami," Shunsui added. "You won't be attending there, but it does exist."

"Why won't I be attending there?" Nanao asked.

Shunsui shrugged. "Well, for one thing, you're more powerful than a lot of new shinigami. You'll be better served by one on one teaching that's suited to your level. And of course, there's also the fact that it would be rather inconvenient for you to relocate for at least six months in order to get the training you need. Things are quiet enough here that it won't be a problem to train you here."

"It helps that Shunsui and I have pretty much combined operations with our two divisions," Jyuushiro offered. "Our territories pretty much act as one large area, and our people are used to working together on a regular basis. We've also been known to work closely with the Fourth Division. They're located on Shikoku."

Shunsui shrugged. "Anyway, you'll get to know the other divisions later on. We get together for meetings every once in a while. You'll probably be attending those since I'm pretty sure you'll end up as my lieutenant."

"Why is that?" It seemed rather odd to be putting someone so new to all this in a position of authority.

Jyuushiro looked a little uncomfortable at that question. "Part of it has to do with power levels. You're the most powerful candidate Shunsui's had in decades. Katen Kyokotsu also suggested that you would be a good fit."

There was something about being the division's lieutenant that made both men uncomfortable. Nanao filed that bit of information away. She could work on getting a better answer on that issue later.

"I expect that I can probably get a more detailed history later. You didn't mention where the swords come from."

_That's because they don't exactly know._ Yamazakurakaze's voice was almost smug. _Each of us does have a slightly different story which our bearers sometimes learn and sometimes don't, and quite frankly, we have to have some secrets._

Shunsui shot her a grin. "I take it that Yamazakurakaze just stuck her point in the conversation."

Nanao nodded. She still wasn't used to that even if her sword's voice wasn't exactly intrusive. It didn't help that this was all a little crazy as well. Nanao was accepting it all as fact since she didn't seem to have another choice, but really, she had a feeling that if she let her calm slip for even a second, she might have hysterics.

Shunsui's smile was understanding. "I know you're probably pretty overwhelmed at the moment, sweetheart. That's normal. Remind me to tell you about how Ichigo Kurosaki got sucked into the Gotei Thirteen. It's a great story. But that can wait. Let's go do something that won't give you even more information to process."

Nanao arched an eyebrow at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to teach you the basics of how to fight with your sword."

Somehow, Nanao rather thought she would have preferred a user's manual.


	13. Lessons All Around

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Lessons All Around**

Shunsui watched Nanao with a careful eye as she ran through the kata he had just showed her. The movements were not yet engrained in her muscle memory, and they were slower than was useful in a fight, but Nanao's every move was graceful and fluid. She was going to be a natural once she got the basics down.

_I told you Nanao was something special_. Katen Kyokotsu sounded very smug. _Just wait until you start her kidou lessons_.

Shunsui just shook his head. His sword did not have to point out that Nanao was an amazing woman to him. That much was evident already. It was evident in her calm and intelligent responses to an overwhelming situation. It was evident in her slightly sarcastic manner, and it was evident in the way Nanao seemed to take to this world without much adjustment. She was one of the most fascinating women he had ever met, and Shunsui barely knew anything about her.

Jyuushiro shot him a knowing look, and Shunsui just shrugged. He had a feeling that he was in for quite a bit of teasing from now on. Over the years, he had plenty of opportunity to tease Jyuu over his relationship with Retsu Unohana, and Shunsui supposed that turn about was fair play. But Shunsui was determined to take his relationship with Nanao, whatever it turned out to be, slowly for a number of reasons. For one thing, Nanao would most likely end up being his lieutenant once she was trained. She was the first likely candidate he had come across in decades, and Shunsui knew that his division needed a lieutenant.

Stark was still in town, and that was another reason for Shunsui to be careful about his relationship with this woman. He remembered all too well just what Stark could do to a woman, even a strong one who could protect herself. He wasn't about to risk Nanao just because he was feeling impatient. Besides, Shunsui had the feeling that wooing Nanao would not exactly be an easy task. So far, he had gotten sarcasms from her more than anything else. Normally, by this time women were flirting back with him. It was interesting being around a woman who didn't make a conquest easy. And a little odd. Women had been falling at his feet for centuries. There had only been a rare few that didn't, and most of those had turned out to be good friends, not romantic partners.

"Ready to take a break?" Shunsui had started their training session almost three hours ago now.

Nanao sheathed her sword with a slight wince. "Yes."

Shunsui smiled sympathetically. "A hot bath or shower will help. Your muscles will get used to this sort of activity after a couple of weeks. I'll whip up lunch in the meantime, and then we can get you started on learning kidou."

Nanao rolled her eyes at him. "Am I going to end up poisoned?"

Jyuu just laughed. "Not to worry. Shunsui is actually a surprisingly good cook when he remembers to grocery shop."

Nanao just shrugged. "All right. I won't be long."

Shunsui watched her leave before turning to his friend. Jyuushiro just shook his head.

"That woman is going to be one of the best shinigami we've recruited in a long time. And you're already falling for her." Jyuu smirked. "Though I think that you're going to have your work cut out for you. Nanao doesn't strike me as the type that will easily fall for your normal lines."

Shunsui just headed for the door. "Not you too. Katen is already giving me a hard time about her. Besides, Nanao is probably overwhelmed enough. I can wait to romance her until she's settled in at the Eighth."

His best friend followed him down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry, did you just say you were going to wait? And you tease me and Retsu about taking forever to get together."

Peering into his cabinets to see what he had on hand, Shunsui just shrugged. "I don't want to scare her off for one thing. And there are other things I have to deal with currently."

"You're worried about Stark."

Shunsui turned on his rice maker and started putting together a sauce. "See if there's any chicken in the freezer, would you? I can at least whip up stir-fry. I have every reason to be concerned about Stark. We've never quite managed to deal with him, and it's throwing Nanao straight into the deep end to expect her to deal with the man. Did you find anything?"

Jyuu held up a little plastic bag. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Stick it in the microwave on defrost. It should be about a pound."

"There no real reason to believe that Stark will go after her."

"There's no reason to believe he won't at this point," Shunsui responded and turned on the stove. "Neither us has ever been able reliably predict his actions. You can make yourself useful and chop up some of the vegetables in the fridges."

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just don't tell me you're going to completely ignore your attraction to the woman."

"I have every intention of pursuing the lovely Nanao Ise. I'm just going to take my time about it."

Jyuu shook his head but didn't pursue the subject any further. By the time that Nanao appeared in the kitchen doorway, Shunsui had managed to whip up stir-fry chicken and vegetables with his special sauce as well as yakionigiri. Shunsui paused in the midst of finishing grilling the rice balls to study Nanao. Thankfully, at some point his hands continued the work because his mind wasn't on cooking any longer.

Her dark hair was wet from her shower and pulled into a neat braid that ended just past her collar bones. Nanao's wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose as she took everything in with curious eyes. Her attire had changed from jeans and a t-shirt to grey leggings and tunic style stop that was a violet color that matched her eyes. She looked all together adorable, and what Shunsui really wanted to do was kiss her. However, that was currently out of the question.

So instead Shunsui grinned at her. "Your lunch awaits, my lady. Would you like water, iced tea, or soda to drink?"

"Iced tea, please." Nanao hovered in the doorway as if unsure whether she should come inside or not.

"Go ahead and find a seat at the table. The food will be there in a moment."

Nanao made her away to the kitchen table and took a seat. Jyuu pulled the bottle of iced tea out of the fridge.

"Would you like lemon or sugar with you tea, Nanao?"

"Two spoonfuls of sugar, please."

Jyuushiro set her drink in front of her before joining her at the table. Shunsui brought the grilled rice balls over to the table along with the bowl of stir-fry. The rice was already on the table. Shunsui grinned at his guests.

"Enjoy."

Lunch was really quite enjoyable. Jyuu somehow got them on the topic of music, and Nanao proved to be quite knowledgeable on the subject. The conversation was lively, and Shunsui enjoyed the chance to get another peek at Nanao's personality. Though he could have done with out Jyuushiro shooting him knowing looks half the time, especially when Shunsui accidentally brushed Nanao's hand when they both reached for the yakionigiri. Still, he had a good time. But Shunsui wasn't quite prepared for his reaction when Nanao turned her gaze directly on him.

"So, what's next?"

"Drinks and dancing?" The teasing response slipped out before Shunsui could think.

Nanao glared at him. Jyuushiro just laughed.

"Right. Kidou lessons it is."


	14. Magic at Her Fingertips

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Magic at Her Fingertips**

Nanao had to admit that kidou was rather amazing.

_I told you so_. Yamazakurakaze was smug. _It does help that you are a natural. You'll be a master within a year or so would be my guess_. _You will barely need the incantations then._

Shunsui already had Nanao casting more advanced kidou spells. So far there had been nothing that she really struggled to master. It was rather exhilarating to know that she could throw balls of fire from her fingertips. Of course, the very nature of kidou meant that she wouldn't be able to practice it at home on her own, but Shunsui had assured her that there was an appropriate practice space at his division's headquarters. Nanao was rather curious about just what she could do with kidou.

"All right, Nanao-chan." Shunsui was looking rather impressed. "I'm going to call it a day. You've clearly got a good grip on kidou. You'll probably refine your technique and expand your repertoire as you get practice in. I'll keep an eye on you as you progress to more difficult incantations, but I think you'll manage fine on your own. If you get past what I know and want to go further, we can arrange something with Shinji for more lessons."

Nanao blinked, a little startled. Jyuushiro spoke up.

"Shunsui and I are both proficient with kidou, but it's neither of our specialties. The Fifth Division is known for its kidou work, but there are kidou masters scattered throughout all of the divisions."

Jyuushiro's phone chose that moment to ring. Shunsui's smile widened as his friend answered.

"Come on, Nanao-chan. This could take awhile."

He led her out of the room they'd been using for practice and through the halls back towards the living area. Nanao was beginning to get a feel for his house, but it was rather maze like.

"That's probably Retsu calling. Ostensibly, it's to check on Jyuushiro's health, but their conversations devolve into mushiness pretty quickly. The pair of them have been together for about two centuries now, but I swear they act like newlyweds. Of course," Shunsui smirked, "that could have to do with the fact that next to no one knows they're together. They both had their fill of matchmakers and decided to keep the whole affair quiet."

"I take it that Retsu is a shinigami too?" Nanao was still processing the fact that you be been in a relationship for several centuries.

Shunsui nodded. "Retsu is the Captain of the Fourth Division. She's actually one of the oldest shinigami. In fact, technically speaking, she recruited the both of us. The Fourth Division is basically the medical branch of the organization. So, what would you like for dinner, my Nanao-chan?"

She was having a little trouble following keeping up with everything. Still, the first thing that slipped out of her mouth was, "I'm not your anything."

Shunsui just continued talking. "I'd take you out to dinner, but something tells me you'd be happier with a quiet dinner at home. You're beginning to look rather overwhelmed. So, any particular favorites?"

Nanao just shrugged. "Not especially. I was planning on treating myself to meal out since yesterday was my birthday, but I hadn't figured out where to go yet."

"Yesterday was your birthday? You should have said something, Nanao-chan." Shunsui took her arm. "I'll have to make you something special for dinner. We'll hit the grocery store, and by the time we're done, Jyuu will hopefully be done with his phone call."

Shunsui swept her off before Nanao could really think about things. The trip to the grocery store proved rather interesting. In part that was because Nanao was noticing things that she hadn't before. It was little things for the most part like suddenly noticing fox ears on some of the people they passed on the street or certain sights in the city that know had a more distinct presence. Shunsui seemed to catch the double takes she kept making.

"Relax, Nanao-chan. It's perfectly normal. You're just seeing the things that you couldn't before. You'll get used to it before long and learn to filter out what isn't important. For now, just trust your instincts. Though I doubt you'll run into too much trouble on your own before we start dragging you out on missions."

Then he promptly changed the subject, and Nanao let herself be distracted by the subject of favorite movies. Between the two of them, the shopping did not take very long, especially once Shunsui decided what he was fixing for dinner. Nanao wasn't sure what she made of the man quite honestly. In some ways, he was rather annoying. He kept flirting with her even when she rebuffed him, and he didn't seem to take things very seriously. But Shunsui Kyoraku also was clearly a pretty intelligent man, and they actually had rather similar tastes when it came to both books and movies. He had also been accommodating with this situation that she found herself in.

And there were things about him that showed his character as someone Nanao could like and respect like his adopting three kittens that didn't have a home. Her attraction to him actually surprised her more than a little. Quite honestly, and despite many well meaning friends trying to set her up, Nanao had avoided romance for the most part. She wasn't really sure what to do about the attraction though. This didn't really seem like the best time to trying to forge a romance, and she wasn't entirely sure that the man was interested in her. Shunsui might just flirt with everyone. He had certainly flirted with the check-out girl, though not to the same degree he had been flirting with herself.

Nanao let out a sigh as they approached Shunsui's house. Shunsui glanced over at her.

"Why don't you either find the library and help yourself or take nap, sweetheart? You're looking overwhelmed again."

It was a good suggestion, and Nanao was more than happy to curl up in Shunsui's sunny library with a copy of her favorite novel. It was easy enough to get lost in the problems of the characters, and Nanao let them take her way from her own life which was more than confusing at the moment. At some point during the third chapter of the book, she must have nodded off for Nanao woke to find Shunsui bending over her.

"It's time for dinner, Nanao-chan." He smiled at her. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He glanced at the title in her hands. "Library War fan are you? It's a great series."

Nanao smiled. "It's not that often that librarians get the staring role in a series."

Dinner proved to be absolutely lovely. Shunsui had gone out of his way to make a delicious meal, and Nanao enjoyed both the food and the light hearted banter. It seemed that both Shunsui and Jyuushiro were making a conscious effort to keep her mind off more serious matters. They were just finished off the meal when a thought occurred to Nanao. She was so screwed.

"What am I going to do about returning Katen Kyokotsu to the museum?"

The two men blinked at her. It seemed neither of them had considered that particular problem.

_It isn't exactly something that has come up before_. Katen Kyokotsu's voice was rueful.

Shunsui nodded. "Katen's right. Normally, we can just return the objects to a museum once we've dealt with whatever the problem was. Or if it was an antique store, we could just by the item. But you can't return my swords, and I rather doubt we can find some sort of substitute."

Jyuushiro frowned. "We might be able to find something to substitute. Byakuya has quite a collection of antiques. What exactly does the museum expect to be returned?"

"Just a daisho set from the Muromachi period actually. Part of the reason I brought the swords home with me was the fact that I couldn't find any information on them. The description that came with the swords was not detailed, and it didn't match the swords themselves."

_If you replaced the swords, would it make much of a difference?_ Yamazakurakaze's tone was gentle as if she was unsure what Nanao's reaction to the idea would be.

"As long as I replace the swords, I think things would be all right." At Shunsui and Jyuushiro's looks, Nanao shrugged. "Yamazakurakaze asked."

"Ah. How long can you feasibly keep the swords at home do you think?" Jyuushiro asked. "And could you get us a copy of the description? I'm pretty sure we can come up with something for you, but it may take a little time."

"Getting you the description won't be hard," Nanao told him. "I can just email you a copy from tomorrow. Assuming you all have email."

Shunsui laughed. "Most shinigami are fully functional in the twenty first century, my Nanao-chan."

"And I would know this how?" She continued, "I can probably claim to have the swords at home for a week before people start asking questions."

"We can work with that. Remind me to give you my email address before you leave for work in the morning." Then Shunsui grinned at her. "Now that the business is dealt with…"

With a flourish, Shunsui produced a small cake complete with her name in frosting on it. "I know that it's a little late, but Happy Birthday, Nanao."

Knowing she was blushing, Nanao laughed and let him hand her the first piece.


	15. Return to Routine

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Return to Routine**

Monday morning was actually fairly routine for Nanao. Shunsui had offered to drive her to work, but Nanao had turned his offer down. She enjoyed her morning commute routine. It helped her focus her mind and prepare for the work day. Besides, something routine would be good about now. Nanao's life had been thrown into enough upheaval lately, and she knew that order and routine would make her feel more at ease. So after getting both Shunsui's email address and his cell phone number, Nanao had headed off to work on her own.

With a stop at the Starbucks along her route, Nanao arrived at work twenty minutes early and with a very large tea latte. She let herself into her office and sat down with a sigh. Booting up her computer, Nanao sipped her tea. In some ways, it felt very odd to be here right now. So much had changed since she had left the museum last week. Shaking her head, Nanao logged into her account and quickly pulled up the description of the swords. She wanted that dealt with as soon as possible.

After emailing the description off to Shunsui, Nanao turned her attention to the day's work even as she sorted through her inbox. There wasn't anything new there, but she really would like to get caught up with things before a whole new set of assignments came in. She did not like being behind with her work. It did not take Nanao long to fall into the pattern of cataloging artifacts, and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. In fact, Nanao was on such a roll that she probably wouldn't have noticed except for the fact that Rangiku had come bouncing in and had dragged her out to get lunch.

"I can't believe I missed all the fun." Rangiku slid in to the seat across from Nanao. "I mean, I knew you would make a great shinigami, but I didn't expect you to make such a splash. And Shunsui's finally going to get a lieutenant. It's about time."

Nanao didn't even need to glance at the menu; they came here all the time. So instead, she focused on getting some answers. "Why is that?"

Rangiku just shrugged. "Part of it is there hasn't been anyone with the proper skill and power level who really worked well with him. Shunsui's wonderful, but he's not the easiest person to work with at times. Plus we try to get the best pairings of captain and lieutenant possible since with really dangerous issues they'll have to work as one sometimes."

"How long has the Eighth been without a lieutenant?"

"You mean a permanent one? They've had temps like me off and on." Rangiku wrinkled her nose in thought. "Around a century I think. I don't know the details, but he hasn't had a permanent lieutenant since Lisa died. And unfortunately, Shunsui doesn't have two lower ranked officers who can work together well enough to fill the role like Jyuushiro did."

"Oh?"

The waitress interrupted them, but once they had ordered and she was gone, Rangiku explained.

"Ukitake has two third seats, that's the rank just below lieutenant, that basically did the work of a lieutenant after Kaien was killed. That lasted about fifty years. Rukia Kuchiki just got made his lieutenant in the past year." Rangiku sipped at her water. "Shunsui's just never really had the right combination of officers to make something like that happen. I've been temping as his lieutenant, but the two of us are really far too alike for that to work well. You, on the other hand, are a perfect compliment for his work habits."

"I see." Nanao arched an eyebrow. "So what's this I hear about that ugly urn being cursed or something?"

That led to a story that last long after their food had arrived. Shunsui had been right; the story was hilarious when Rangiku told it.

"And so then I just had to sneak the damn thing back into the museum."

"So how typical is that of an assignment for you all?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Well, it was a more difficult cursed object than normal, but quite frankly, cursed objects are maybe fifteen percent of what we do. Of course, it is a major issue here in Kyoto thanks to the museum, but it's not the majority of the work we do most places."

"So what is a typical assignment for a shinigami like?"

That set Rangiku off on a round of storytelling that left Nanao plenty to think about when they returned to the office. Shinigami definitely led interesting lives if Rangiku's stories were anything to go by. Nanao found herself actually looking forward to it. As much as she loved her job, it would be interesting to try something else. She had at times thought about trying work at an academic or public library, but this had the potential to be much better. And she had to admit that so far, all of the shinigami she had met were people who she would enjoy working. Even Shunsui with all his silliness.

So as Nanao closed up for the day, she was rather looking forward to seeing what the Eighth Division headquarters was like. Rangiku was waiting for her as she came out of the office.

"Shunsui called. He'll be here to pick us up in about ten minutes." Rangiku grinned at her. "Nervous."

"No," Nanao replied even as Yamazakurakaze's voice echoed in her head.

_You have no reason to be nervous._

Nanao just smiled. She wasn't nervous, but she had the oddest feeling that she was going home.


	16. Utter Chaos

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Utter Chaos**

Nanao had not expected Shunsui to drive a pink Mini-Cooper, but in hindsight, it did make sense. Truthfully, the rose color of the car was quite pretty, though not what one would expect a man to choose for himself. And it did match the tie Shunsui happened to wearing today. Rangiku gestured for her to take the front seat, and both women climbed inside. Shunsui grinned at them.

"Did you have a good vacation, Ran?" he asked.

Rangiku just laughed. "If you call dealing with Toushiro's teenage romantic angst a vacation, then yes. I swear every time he and Momo seem to get on the right track, one of them has some sort of crises. But once again they're talking to one another, and Toshiro isn't sulking and causing summer frosts anymore."

Shunsui laughed as well. "Ah, young love. I'm glad they're your headache."

He turned his attention to Nanao. "I can't remember if I mentioned this before, Nanao, but the Eighth's headquarters front is the Bird of Paradise teahouse. It actually is a working, traditional teahouse. A number of the division members work there full time. Most of the divisions have some sort of real business as a front."

Rangiku grinned. "Gin's is a little udon restaurant that does great business. Of course, it helps that several members of his division are culinary inclined. Kenpachi's got a mixed martial arts studio, and Shinji's running a host club these days."

Nanao just nodded. The only person in that list she actually knew was Rangiku's husband, Gin. The drive to the tea house was actually quite brief, and they managed to avoid most of the after work traffic. Shunsui parked the car in a garage before leading them around the corner. Nanao stopped cold for a moment and just stared. Nestled amidst a beautifully arranged garden was a traditional Japanese teahouse. It was incredibly picturesque, and if it weren't for the modern city surrounding it, Nanao would have sworn they just stepped back in time.

Shunsui just grinned. "Welcome to the Eighth. I'll give you a full tour later, but let's get the paperwork dealt with first."

Instead of going in the front, Shunsui led them through the gardens to a back door. Inside, Nanao found a state of the art modern kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a snack and check in with the afternoon shift," Rangiku said. "I'll catch up."

She followed Shunsui through a series of hallways. The building was rather mazelike, and Nanao would swear that it was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. Shunsui flashed her a grin.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's bigger on the inside. Almost all of the shinigami headquarters are like that. There's some complicated spell that makes it work. Here we are."

He escorted her into a room than made Nanao flinch. It was supposed to be an office she assumed. However, there were papers covering just about every surface in no semblance of order along with half a dozen mugs, the remains of at least two meals, and office supplies littered everywhere with no rhyme or reason.

"You work here? I can see why nothing gets done."

"I know where everything is," Shunsui assured her. "Just let me find the paperwork you'll need to fill out."

Nanao managed to resist the urge to neaten things up for about five minutes while Shunsui poked through piles of things. Then she just couldn't stand it any more. Neatness was important to her, and a mess was something she had trouble just leaving be. Nanao started scooping papers off the floor, frowning when she glanced at one of them.

"You do realize that this expense report is nearly six months overdue."

Shunsui just waved a negligent hand at her. "It'll be fine."

Clearly, administration was not Shunsui's strong suit. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Jyuushiro stuck his head in the office. Nanao had finally started to make some headway in the utter chaos that surrounded her.

"I was going to see if you two were done and wanted to grab a bite to eat, but I see that the mess that is Shunsui's office has claimed yet another victim." A grin tugged at the man's lips. "Shall I send some one up from the kitchen with tea and a snack?"

Nanao looked up from the papers she was sorting into piles.

"That would be lovely. Also, could you get someone to take those dishes down to the kitchen as well?" She gestured to the now neat pile of dishes on one of the book cases. "I could also use another recycle bin. This one is almost full."

"Will do. What sort of tea would you like?"

"Anything except powdered green."

The man just shook his head. "You and Shunsui. If you two haven't escaped the clutches of Shunsui's office by eight, I'm dragging you out for dinner."

Ten minutes later, Nanao had an empty trash can and an empty recycle bin. The dirty dishes and leftover food were quickly carted away and replaced with a tray containing a pot of tea, two cups, milk, sugar, lemon, and plate of scones with lemon curd and clotted cream. She was pleased to find that the tea itself was a strong black blend. Nanao poured herself a cup and doctored it to her liking before turning her attention to the scones.

"Have you found the paperwork that I need to fill out yet?" She asked.

Shunsui shook his head. "I know its here somewhere."

Nanao had the feeling that she was far more likely to find that paperwork than he was. She had already managed to get about a fourth of the office back into some semblance of order. Clearly administration was not one of Shunsui's strong suits, but couldn't his division at least find him a competent assistant.

"Why don't you fix yourself a cup of tea," Nanao suggested; mostly she just wanted a chance to get a start on his desk. That would probably be the worst part of getting his office organized.

Shunsui looked up from the mess covering his desk. "Nanao-chan, what are you doing?"

"Organizing. Otherwise we might be here all night."

"You don't have to do that, you know. Not that I'm complaining, but we don't even pay you yet."

Nanao blinked. "I get paid?"

He looked sheepish. "I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"Yes."

He sighed and made his way over to the tea tray. "You do get paid based on your position in the division and the types of missions you end up getting sent on."

As Shunsui fixed himself tea, Nanao slid into place his desk and set to work on the papers there. Once again, she was finding that more than half of them could just be recycled. Many of them just had to be signed and sent off. Though Nanao had yet to find any blank forms that she could fill out. Shunsui watched her as she worked.

"Paperwork is one of the necessary evils of the job that I could live without."

"I couldn't tell."

He laughed. "It's a very well kept secret."

Nanao was a little surprised by how at ease she was with this man. Even with Rangiku it had taken several months before Nanao was comfortable bantering with her like this. But even though she had only known Shunsui Kyoraku a few days, it felt like she'd known him for years. It was both nice and a little disconcerting.

Shunsui struck up a conversation about the division in general, distracting Nanao from her train of thought. While searching for paperclips in one of his drawers, Nanao stumbled across the paperwork for new division members to fill out. The forms were simple enough to fill out, and once she had done so, Nanao added them to the pile of things Shunsui needed to sign. The office was looking quite a bit more usable now. As she moved to the next area that needed to be cleaned up, Nanao glanced over at Shunsui who was just leaning against a bookcase watching her.

"If you need something to do, you can start signing that stack of paperwork on your desk. Most of it just needs to be signed or initialed, and some of it is months overdue."

"I'll get to it eventually."

Nanao snorted. "I take it eventually means in around six months."

He pressed a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Nanao-chan."

"Given that my paperwork is somewhere in that stack, I have a vested interested in it getting done. The forms were in one of your desk drawers by the way. They're now filed in the filing cabinet under new recruits."

"I'm not going to be able to find anything when you're done, you know."

"You couldn't find anything before either. At least someone with some idea how organization works should be able to find them now."

"No one appreciates my filing system."

"I'm not sure you can call randomly distributing paper around the room a system."

When Jyuushiro returned to the office, he found Shunsui signing papers under Nanao's watch. He just grinned at the pair.

"Well, it seems that Miss Ise has managed to the impossible. You're actually doing paperwork, Shun. Is the apocalypse near?"

Shunsui laughed. "Is everything arranged?"

"Yes. We're just waiting on the guest of honor."

Nanao looked between the two men. "What's going on?"

"We're taking you out to dinner," Jyuushiro smiled. "The rest of the members of the Eighth wanted to give you a proper welcome."

"It's sort of a tradition," Shunsui added. "The restaurant is just down the street."

The two men escorted her down the street to an okonomiyaki restaurant. As Shunsui escorted her into a room full of boisterous and laughing people, he smiled at her and said, "Welcome to the Eighth Division, Nanao."


	17. Weaving Together

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Weaving Together**

Nanao's summer was mostly spent reconciling the two sides of her life. She had been rather surprised at first with how easily she adjusted to her life as a shinigami. Though to be fair, mostly all she had been involved with was training and paperwork. Shunsui had taken her on a handful of missions, but none of them had been much of a challenge, though Nanao had learned a thing or two about field work when it came to the supernatural. But most of her time had been spent at the Eighth, either in their training facilities or in Shunsui's office.

To say that administration was not Shunsui Kyoraku's strong suit was a severe understatement. As far as Nanao could tell, the only way the man actually got paperwork done was if someone standing over him making him do it. She wasn't really sure how the Eighth had managed to function before she came along. Most of the members weren't as bad as their captain at paperwork, but none of them were either diligent or good at it. So Nanao had found herself taking over much of the administrative work in addition to her training.

At least that had gone well for her. According to Jyuushiro and Shunsui, she wasn't the only one to pick up things as fast as she had, but they both seemed very impressed with her grasp on kidou. That came to her much more naturally than the swordwork, but Nanao was making progress with that as well. Shunsui was a surprisingly good teacher, and Nanao felt confident about her abilities for the most part. The few missions she had been on reinforced that feeling. All in all, she felt rather at ease with her new role so far.

She was also beginning to get to know the other members of the division. The ones that worked at the headquarters on a regular basis she now knew by name, and she had even sparred with a number of them when it came to swordwork. All in all, Nanao was feeling at home at the Eighth. However, it did take some tweaking of her schedule a little at the museum in order to make things a little more reasonable. Otherwise, Nanao would have found herself working twenty hour days between her two jobs.

It proved to be an interesting summer. Rangiku had stuck around, and now she had willing accomplices whenever she wanted to drag Nanao off to 'have fun'. And Nanao would admit that often they did have quite a bit of fun. From karaoke nights to trips to the beach to visiting obscure little festivals, the Eighth Division did know how to have fun. She probably hadn't had this much fun since she was a child quite honestly.

There was only one real problem, and it had to do with Shunsui Kyoraku. The man had Nanao more than a little confused. Since her entrance to this world of his, he had gone out of his way in order to make sure that she was dealing with everything all right. Everything from driving her home from the Eighth's headquarters to fixing her dinner when she'd been working late. He flirted with her all the time, though he never followed up on any of it. Half the time he acted like he was romantically interested in her, and the other half he treated her like a little sister. It was confusing to say the least.

Part of the problem was Nanao wasn't sure if she wanted him to be interested in her or not. She would admit to herself that she was highly attracted to the man, but he was also technically her superior, and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get involved with a coworker. Nanao didn't really have a lot of experience when it came to dating. She had always been more focused on her studies or her career. But all this was assuming that Shunsui was actually interested in her. Nanao wasn't at all certain of that. After all, he seemed to flirt with most women, and he could just be trying to make sure she had an easy transition into his world.

So Nanao tried to guard her heart and just enjoy her work. It wasn't always easy. Several things stuck out in her mind but her favorite memory from the Eighth so far was from a hot August afternoon when the division headquarters were mostly deserted. Nanao had slipped out to the back porch in order to take a break (she'd been working on budget reports that were months overdue). She hadn't exactly been surprised to find Shunsui there as it was one of the places he tended to lounge. But his company was pleasant, and Nanao was content to enjoy his presence and the music coming from the radio. She hadn't meant to start singing along with the song, but it was one of her favorites, and the next thing she knew she was in Shunsui's arms dancing.

It was just another incident that kept her confused about the man, but Nanao would also admit that it had also been rather lovely. She just didn't know where Shunsui Kyoraku fit into her life, and it was driving her a bit crazy since she was currently failing in her attempts not to fall in love with him. Nanao liked knowing what was going on with her life. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the paperwork she had examining. She had been a shinigami for nearly two months now.

"Busy, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She shrugged. "Given that these reports actually ahead of schedule, I have a few minutes."

He perched on the edge of her desk. "Do you have plans for the weekend?"

Nanao shook her head. "No. I was thinking that I might catch up on my reading, but other than that, I had no plans."

"Would you be up for a mission then?"

"Of course."

Shunsui smiled. "Good. Pack for a few days. I'll pick you up at your place Friday night."

He disappeared out of her office, and Nanao began to wonder just what she might have gotten into.


	18. Testing the Waters

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Testing the Waters**

Nanao was not sure what to expect when Shunsui picked her up. He didn't give her much of an indication of what was going on as he drove them to the train station. It was only after they had gotten on a train bound for Hiroshima that Shunsui started to explain.

"Jyuushiro and Retsu are meeting us there, and then we'll head for Miyajima. There's a problem with some very restless spirits, and I figured it would be a good fieldwork experience for you." He leaned back in his seat. "You'll like Retsu. She's in charge of the Fourth Division. She used to keep Jyuu and I out of trouble back in the old days."

"You've mentioned the Fourth Division before I think." Nanao frowned, trying to remember. "They're based in Shikoku, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. For the most part, the Fourth operates as our medical wing and quartermaster. Retsu was actually the one to give Jyuu his sword."

That led to Shunsui regaling her with stories from his and Jyuushiro's youth which kept Nanao both distracted and entertained for the rest of the trip. She had noticed that he was deliberately avoiding much mention of the mission they were going on, but Nanao was too captivated by his stories to really care. Shunsui definitely had a talent for storytelling. The two of them arrived at Hiroshima Station and found the others waiting for them just past the turnstiles. Nanao immediately recognized Jyuushiro, but the woman standing next to him was a new face. With long raven hair pulled back in thick braid and clear blue eyes, she gave off an aura of serenity. It did not escape Nanao's notice that she and Jyuushiro looked very much like a couple.

"I see you both made it in one piece," Jyuushiro grinned at his friend.

"I see you both made it here on time," Shunsui shot back.

The woman stepped forward, ignoring both of the men. "I'm Retsu Unohana."

Nanao took the offered hand. "Nanao Ise. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You must be hungry. Jyuushiro and I thought we'd stop for dinner on our way to the inn we're staying at in Miyajima-guchi. It's just another short train ride from here."

Food sounded lovely to Nanao. "That would be wonderful."

Shunsui and Jyuushiro were still harassing one another. Retsu just smiled. "Behave. Or Nanao and I will have dinner by ourselves, and I'll catch her up on some of my stories about you two."

Given how quickly both men fell into line, Nanao made a mental note to get those stories from Retsu sometime anyway. They might prove useful. Nanao would use any leverage to get Shunsui to do paperwork that she could get. Retsu was right about it being a short train ride. Fifteen minutes later, the four of them had arrived at the station, and Retsu led the way towards a little restaurant. Over a meal of Hiroshima style okonomiyaki, Nanao had a chance to chat with Retsu and watch the older woman interact with both Shunsui and Jyuushiro. It was clear that all three of them had been friends for quite sometime, though oddly enough, Nanao didn't feel out of place with them.

It also didn't escape her notice that Jyuushiro and Retsu acted very much like a couple. It was subtle, but there were any number of little things tipped Nanao off to that. Plus, if she remembered correctly, Retsu had called Jyuushiro several times when he had been at the Eighth which had often turned into several hours long conversations. When dinner was over, they headed to the inn. Nanao wasn't surprised to find that they were staying at an old fashioned traditional style inn. Given just how old her companions were, they were probably more used to something like this than a modern hotel.

Saturday morning dawned sunny and bright, and by mid-morning the four shinigami were ready to get to work. Over breakfast at Starbucks, Jyuushiro laid out the mission for them. There had been a gathering group of restless spirits on the island, and they had begun to effect the local population. Given both the fact that the island was a tourist spot and site's proximity to Hiroshima (they were very careful about what the dead did around that city), it made sense to deal with the issue as soon as possible. What didn't quite make sense to Nanao was having three of the most highly ranked shinigami in the area deal with the program. At least, unless this was just an excuse for the three friends to get together, but then why bring her along?

Dressed as tourists to blend in with the crowds, they caught the ferry over to Itsukushima island. Nanao had been here before several times actually, but she was always taken by the beauty of the maple trees. Even this early in the fall they ranged in color from dark red to golden orange. It was no wonder that this island was considered one of the best views in Japan. They stopped in the main town on the island for tea and snacks. Nanao might have complained about wasting time except the maple leaf shaped cakes filled with sweet bean paste were one of her favorite treats, and the tea shop had them fresh and piping hot. They were comforting too, and Nanao found most her nervousness gone when they set out again. She was not surprised when the group headed towards the mountainous and heavily forested part of the island. They would be better off in an isolated area where it was unlikely that anyone would accidentally stumble across them.

Nanao could see why they were concerned though. While they had yet to encounter anything yet, there was a feeling to the island that she had noticed right away. It grew stronger the farther they got away from other people, but Nanao had been able to sense a malevolent presence here from the beginning.

_It wouldn't hurt to be prepared._ Her blade whispered.

She wasn't entirely sure if Yamazakurakaze was suggesting that Nanao draw the blade or simply be alert. Nanao compromised by reading a kidou spell. She had learned how to cast them without an incantation very quickly, and while it was slightly more difficult, it paid off in situations like this one. Retsu glanced over at her and nodded, seemingly pleased. Both Jyuushiro and Shunsui had reached for their own swords, though neither of them had drawn their blades yet. But they were all on guard, waiting for something, though Nanao wasn't sure what. She just knew that something would happen and soon.

_Trust your instincts._ Katen Kyokotsu rumbled in her head.

Nanao was now officially concerned. Something was going on. However, she didn't have much of a chance to consider what it might be before they were attacked. One minute the four of them were alone in a little clearing, and then the next a spirit was attacking them, and it wasn't alone. Despite the fact that things seemed to blur and speed up as she let loose her kidou spell and followed it with another, Nanao found her brain almost separate from the action around her as it analyzed the situation.

It was human dead who were attacking them, not some other type of spirit. They had the clear feel of spirits that had been consumed by resentment and anger. Fire kidou tended to be very effective against them. Shunsui, Jyuushiro, and Retsu were defending themselves, but they weren't actively combating the spirits. Nanao didn't know why. But she was more concerned about keeping herself alive. The spirits seemed to be targeting her more than anyone else. It could be that the sense she was a lower power level than the other three or for some other reason thought that she was the weakest on of the group.

It was still a mistake on their part. Nanao might not been as powerful or as experience as the other shinigami present, but Shunsui had called her a natural for a reason, especially when it came to kidou. Fireballs exploded from her fingertips with little effort on Nanao's part. She was using the incantations now simply because it was easier, and anyway, there was no longer a need for stealth. Even as she fended off the spirits attacking her, Nanao was searching for an opportunity to end this battle. There was most likely a leader of this group. Well, perhaps leader was not quite the right word. There was probably a spirit that had been consumed by rage and resentment first and started drawing the other spirits into the same spiral. If she took that one out, it would be much easier to deal with the others. The spirit that started a group like this tended to act as an anchor.

A flash in the corner of her eye caught Nanao's attention, and her blade slid easily into her hand. While she could probably handle the anchor spirit without the extra help, she wasn't entirely sure of that, and it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra power at her disposal. Training with Yamazakurakaze had taught Nanao that releasing her blade increased the strength of her kidou and allowed her to cast without incantations with no extra effort at all.

"Yamazakurakaze, kakure."

Instantly, Nanao felt a change. Kidou always seemed more potent once her zanpakutou was released. She felt her lips curving into a smile as the anchor spirit turned towards her and rushed at her. Nanao dodged easily, one hand glowing bright with kidou. The fireball she released engulfed the spirit. Moments later there wasn't even ash to show where it had been. Then the rest of the spirits in the clearing went up in flames. Nanao started at that; she hadn't expected it. But within moments the four of them were alone in the clearing once again.

She just stood there a moment, breathing hard. The adrenaline was still high. Then Shunsui made his way over to her side. Before she could berate him for being lazy in the fight (because really some help would have been nice), he wrapped her in a hug.

"Congratulations, Nanao."

He fastened something around her wrist. Nanao found it was a braided leather bracelet with a bronze clasp. Dangling from it was a wooden charm with the bird of paradise that was the Eighth Division's symbol on it. Puzzled, she turned her gaze on him. Shunsui just smiled.

"Not only have you proved yourself to be a full shinigami, but you've also earned the rank of lieutenant." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You passed both tests."

It took her a moment to comprehend what he meant. This mission had been a test of her skills as much as anything else, and she had passed the test. While she had been told from the start that she would most likely be in a leadership position at the Eighth Division, being told that and that actually being true were two different things. Nanao wasn't quite sure she was ready to help lead the division.

Shunsui seemed to sense her doubts. "You're already doing much of a lieutenant's duties you know. You have been from the start. The main difference now is that you actually have the authority. Besides, I already have all the paperwork done for your promotion. Why waste that?"

Nanao laughed at that. Shunsui getting paperwork done without help really wasn't something to sneeze at. Shunsui slung an arm around her shoulders.

"So, we're going to go back to the city and have a celebration dinner for you. Retsu knows this great place you're going to love. And then we're going dancing."

Retsu and Jyuushiro joined them, offering their own congratulations, and despite a few lingering concerns about the role she had just stepped into, Nanao couldn't help feeling pleased with all that she had accomplished.


	19. Slow and Steady

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions**.**

* * *

**Slow and Steady**

Except for the fact that Nanao probably didn't know that he was pursuing her romantically, Shunsui was pretty pleased with his courtship of the woman so far. He had at the very least become the woman's friend. Even if that was the most that came out the relationship, Shunsui would be pretty happy. Nanao had proved to be one of the most interesting and intriguing people he had met. It also didn't hurt that they had very similar tastes when it came to a number of things. Shunsui could actually see Nanao being a permanent fixture in his life. That was rather uncommon. Shunsui might get along with just about everyone, but there were very few people he was really willing to get close to. Nanao was one of them.

Of course, there were issues to be dealt with before he could really think about seriously pursuing her. Stark was the main one. He might have been laying low since that night when he'd attacked Nanao, but that didn't mean he was gone. In fact, both Shunsui and Jyuushiro had found evidence that he was still in the area. And that worried Shunsui. He was not about to do anything that might make Nanao a target in Stark's eyes. Lisa hadn't survived what Stark did to her, and she had only been Shunsui's lieutenant and surrogate sister. If Stark learned that he was in love with Nanao, things could get very bad.

Besides, with a woman like Nanao, it would not hurt to be good friends with her before broaching the idea of romance. Shunsui had the feeling that she would be openly skeptical about his affections at the start, so taking this whole relationship slowly probably was a good idea. Nanao was slow to let people in. Shunsui knew that already. It was very hard for most people to see behind the competent and serious façade that she presented. He had been lucky. Somehow he rather doubted had they met in a more conventional way that he would have been privileged to see anything other than Nanao Ise the professional. But as it was, he also had seen the Nanao who liked to read silly paranormal romances, who sang along to the radio when she thought no one was listening, and who hated powered green tea.

A foot prodding him roused Shunsui from his thoughts. He looked up to find his best friend standing over him.

"Shun, we need to talk."

That definitely didn't sound good.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Katen weighed in.

Shunsui sighed. "So talk."

"Not here. You're going to want to keep this conversation private."

That just made him sigh again and rise to his feet. Jyuu wouldn't insist on this if it wasn't important.

"We can take it to my office."

The room would be empty since Nanao was still at work at the museum at this hour, and his office was secure. Once the door was shut behind them, Shunsui perched on his desk and waited. Jyuushiro sighed.

"You know I've had a couple of my people keep a discreet eye on Stark, right? We figured it would be prudent since we know what kind of trouble he can cause. They've drawn some conclusions from his actions, and you're not going to like them."

Shunsui nodded. "What are they?"

"Well, he hasn't approached Nanao in any way, shape, or form yet. That's the good news. The other bit of good news is Stark isn't fixated on killing you anymore. At least, that's no longer his main priority." Jyuu took a deep breath. "Stark's fixated on Nanao instead."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. Then Shunsui had to fight for control with the rage he was feeling. Stark was not getting anywhere near his Nanao. It did not help that Katen Kyokotsu was just as enraged. A threat like this to Nanao was not to be born. What Shunsui wanted to do was immediately bundle her off to a secure location and keep her there until Stark was very, very dead. However, he was also smart enough to know that Nanao would never stand for that.

And that brought up a very good question. Did they tell Nanao about this threat or not? On the one had, at this point in time, there was not much that Nanao could actually do to help them or herself. But it was a threat to her, and she did deserve to know what was going on. Of course, at this point, all Shunsui really knew was that Stark was fixated on his Nanao-chan. He looked at his friend.

"Tell me everything you know."

One thing was for certain. Shunsui was not about to let anything to happen to Nanao. No matter what he had to do in order to protect her.


	20. Creeping Unease

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Creeping Unease**

Nanao was beginning to think that she was paranoid. She felt like she was being watched off and on any more. It had started a few weeks ago and had been very infrequent. Maybe once or twice a week while she was out running errands. Nanao had dismissed it. After all, if she had started noticing things that had been in front of her all the time once she had become a shinigami, it made sense that other people would start noticing her as well. Then it had started happening more often.

She hadn't exactly been concerned, but it had started to bother her. And it wasn't just when she was out running errands anymore either. It gradually increased to the point that whenever she was outside of home or work she was being watched. Or at least she thought she was being watched. She couldn't prove it. It was just a feeling. Though it didn't happen when she was with other shinigami. That was one of the things that made Nanao uneasy to accept that she wasn't just being paranoid. So she continued to ignore the feeling the best she could, but Nanao had to admit that she was growing more and more uneasy.

It was for that reason that she started spending more time with her fellow shinigami. She didn't need to worry about being paranoid around them as she never felt like she was being watched when she was with them. Rangiku was around off and on these days. Since Nanao's promotion to lieutenant, Rangiku had been reassigned, but she was often in Kyoto to follow up on things. Nanao thought that might be an excuse to attend the Eighth's rather frequent drinking parties. Still, Rangiku made for a good shopping companion when Nanao was in the mood, and her stories about other divisions and shinigami were always interesting. Nanao was still trying to get a feel for this world she found herself in.

Still, she couldn't entirely escape the sensation of being watched, and it was beginning to affect her. Nanao found herself a little more wary when she was alone and a little more irritable in general. It didn't help when she noticing the feeling when she was at home as well. It didn't happen at the museum, which was probably a good thing, but there were nights when she was at home that Nanao would swear someone was outside watching her. But she still couldn't find a shred of evidence that would back her up on it, and until Nanao could actually prove that this wasn't her own sense of paranoid being overactive, she wasn't about to mention it to anyone.

_Yamazakurakaze_ disagreed with her on that. The blade could not actually tell if Nanao was being watched or not, but she did think that Nanao should tell someone about the sensation. Then again, _Yamazakurakaze _seemed to think that most situations called for Nanao interacting with Shunsui. Nanao almost thought that the sword spirit was matchmaking at times. Either that, or she shared Rangiku's opinion that Nanao really needed to get a social life. The fact that her own sword couldn't sense the watching presence though had Nanao more convinced than ever that this was probably all in her mind and a result of stress and emotional turmoil.

That made more sense to Nanao than someone actually watching her. After all, despite the fact that she had felt very much at home with the shinigami, it had been a major change and upheaval in her life, and it only made sense that it would affect her to some extent. The fact that it was a delayed reaction didn't bother her. It was a little like culture shock. You didn't always have it at first because you were so excited to be in a new place. And like culture shock, she would get over it eventually. So Nanao did her best to ignore the sensation of being watched, but her creeping uneasy increased, and it didn't go away. And it wasn't her only issue.


	21. Confusing Actions

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Confusing Actions**

Shunsui was driving her crazy on more than one level. And it didn't help that he wasn't the only thing annoying her right now. Nanao sighed and reached for the cup of tea he had just brought her. The man in question was currently stretched out on the couch in his office. Nanao still wasn't entirely sure why she was still using Shunsui's office whenever she was at the Eighth, but she had yet to get an office of her own. Besides, Nanao had the feeling that even if she got an office of her own, Shunsui would probably end up lounging around it instead of his own office.

That was one of things that was driving her crazy. The man would not let her out of his sight. She actually did not mind his presence that much. Shunsui tended to be a very good companion, though at times he could be distracting. However, it was the way he treated her that was really beginning to drive her around the bend. Nanao just could not figure out where she stood with the man. He held doors open for her. He held out chairs for her. He insisted on paying whenever they had meals out together or ordered takeout. He drove her home and walked her to her door at night. He fussed over her and made sure she ate and rested. Shunsui was one of the most fascinating, intelligent, kind, challenging men she had ever met, and she couldn't figure out what he felt for her.

He cared about her. Of that Nanao had no doubt. He considered her a good friend and a partner when it came to their work. But there were times when Nanao could see something in his eyes that might be more, though he never crossed the line into actions that were clearly romantic. He friendly and affectionate, but nothing he did gave her any clue if he cared for her beyond just friendship. Nanao was well aware by this point that she did have feelings for him, and she didn't know whether she should be taking a chance or steeling her heart against heartbreak.

It also did not help that Nanao had been feeling nervous and antsy lately. She often felt like she was being watched on when she was out alone or even when she was in her own apartment. She hadn't actually been able to spot anyone watching her or sense anything out of the normal, but the feeling persisted. About the only time it wasn't there was either when she was at work at the museum or when she was with other shinigami. She hadn't brought up the matter with anyone else just yet, despite the fact that Yamazakurakaze thought she should, mostly because she had no proof. But it was making her feel irritable, and it didn't help when Shunsui flirted with her and she couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

Nanao just wanted to know where they stood with one another, and she couldn't seem to bring herself to just ask. She just wasn't really willing to take that risk. She might not have known Shunsui that long, but he had very quickly become one of her closest friends, and she did not want to risk that friendship. Asking him about his feelings for her could very likely make things extremely awkward between them, and she didn't want that. Nanao fit in at the Eighth even more than she ever had at the museum. Her new workplace had very quickly begun to feel like home, and Nanao wasn't willing to do anything that might jeopardize her place here. She would just have to figure out a way to deal with her feelings.

She rubbed her temple. She had a headache, and it was only getting worse. Nanao reached for the next stack of paperwork. Somehow she had ended up with twice as much paperwork to deal with this week. By the time she had waded through the latest stack, her headache was much worse. She stretched then winced when she heard her vertebrae audibly pop. Shunsui looked up from his spot on the couch with a frown.

"Headache, Nanao-chan?"

She nodded, returning her attention to the paperwork in front of her. That's why she didn't realize he'd moved until his hands settled on the back of her neck.

"Lean back," his voice was warm and close to her ear.

Normally, Nanao would have protested the back massage. Letting Shunsui get that close to her was a recipe for disaster. But it was also just what she needed at the moment. Nanao hadn't realized just how much her back had been hurting until now. Shunsui's touch was warm and gentle, and he seemed to have a knack for finding the spots that were the sorest. Her eyes slipped shut.

"You're working too hard, Nanao-chan."

"Not my fault that your people don't know how to do paperwork."

"You have to admit that they do know how to throw a party though."

She just sighed.

"Nanao, you've improved the turn around time on paperwork from my division over three hundred percent since you've been here. Trust me when I tell you you don't have to do everything at once. No one is going to care if those forms are a few weeks late." His hands left her neck. "Let's grab some dinner and find a silly movie to watch."

Part of Nanao wanted to protest the idea. She really should get the work done. But she was exhausted, and it had been a long and rather trying week at the museum. Between that and the jitteriness caused by the feeling of being watched, Nanao just wanted a break. Dinner did sound lovely, and besides, she never felt like she was being watched by that unknown presence when Shunsui was around. So she gives in.

They ended up just picking up yakitori at a little stand on the way to her apartment. Nanao has rice at home, and it doesn't take Shunsui long to whip up some yakionigiri to go with the chicken. To Nanao's surprise, Shunsui picked out _Stardust _to watch. She wasn't going to argue with his choice though. The movie had just the perfect amount of romance, comedy, and action for her tonight. The pair curled up in front of her TV, and Nanao had to admit between the warm food and the companionship, her stress started to melt away. She wasn't entirely sure how she ended up leaning against Shunsui's shoulder about halfway through the movie, but Nanao was too comfortable to complain. By the time the credits were beginning to roll, Nanao was starting to doze off.

A sleepy protest slipped out of her lips when Shunsui shifted next to her.

"Come on, Nanao-chan. You don't really want to sleep on the couch."

That was enough to wake her up some. Nanao managed to get her brain in working order even as Shunsui started collected their discarded dinner dishes. It didn't take long for the two of them to make a quick clean up effort, and then Shunsui decided to take his leave. She walked him to her door. He paused in the entry way then gently tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Take the rest of the weekend off, Nanao-chan. I'll call you if there are any emergencies."

His hand lingered on her cheek, and for one moment Nanao thought he was actually going to kiss her. Then he drew back. Nanao let out an audible growl, and something inside her snapped.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded. "I need you to tell me, Shunsui. I can't just sit here in limbo anymore."

She glared up into his grey eyes which seemed stormier than usual tonight. Nanao had a brief moment of clarity, knowing that she had pushed something to the breaking point. Then she found herself pinned against the wall, Shunsui's mouth on hers, warm and demanding. Nanao simply gave in and kissed him back.


	22. Thundershower

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Thundershower**

It had been a perfectly lovely evening except for the fact that he knew that Stark was out there. He hadn't been around tonight, but Shunsui knew that when he wasn't with Nanao, Stark watched her. He was even watching her when there were other shinigami around, albeit he was avoiding anyone captain level. Shunsui had been walking a fine line finding legitimate reasons to be in Nanao's company as much as possible. Tonight had been pushing the boundaries between friend and something more, but it had been clear to him that Nanao needed a relaxing evening, and he had been enjoying himself too much to pull back like he should.

Shunsui had almost given in to temptation standing there in her entryway. Nanao had just looked so lovely standing there half asleep, hair all tousled and a soft smile on her face. More than anything he had wanted to close the distance between them and just kiss her. He had barely pulled back in time. And that was when something in her face had changed. Her eyes narrowed with anger, fear, and what could be despair.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded. "I need you to tell me, Shunsui. I can't just sit here in limbo anymore."

Katen Kyokotsu chose that moment to interfere. _Idiot_.

He didn't say anything else, but Shunsui was suddenly aware of a swirl of emotions that could only be Nanao's. Love, desire, worry, concern, fear, despair, anger. She didn't know if he loved her or not, and it was tearing her apart. Without thinking, Shunsui stepped forward, backing her into the wall. His arms went around her, and them his mouth covered her own. Nanao was warm and responsive in his arms, and he felt like he was drowning in her. There was a slightly dazed look in her eyes when he pulled back for air, and her lips were swollen. Shunsui ducked back in for another kiss, though briefer this time.

"I love you, Nanao. I love you, but I can't right now. It's not safe for you." The words slipped out of his mouth before he thought them through.

For once, her emotions clearly played out over her face. Nanao was typically very good at concealing what she felt, but not this time. Love, joy, happiness followed by uncertainty and concern before finally settling on anger.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

Shunsui winced at her tone. Okay, perhaps that hadn't been the smartest thing to say, but it wasn't like he had actually been planning to say that.

"I love you," he repeated, "but right now if I get involved with you, you'll be in more danger than you already are."

Her beautiful eyes narrowed further. "I would like to know exactly what you mean by danger than I already am in. I was not aware I was in a level of danger beyond any normal shinigami."

_You are screwed_, was Katen's rather unhelpful comment.

Shunsui knew that already. Nanao had just put him in the position where he had to explain things about Stark that he would preferred be kept from her. Oh, he'd been planning on telling Nanao that Stark was stalking, but that would have been after Stark had been dealt with hopefully or at least when they had a better idea of what he had planned for Nanao. They needed a plan of action when it came to Stark; Shunsui could not let him succeed this time around. He had already lost too many people to that man. He was pretty sure that Nanao wouldn't do anything stupid, but he couldn't risk her. She was just too important to him. However, he was also well aware that Nanao did not like being kept in the dark. Even if it was for her own protection. Maybe even especially then.

"Stark appears to be fixated on you. I'm not entirely sure what he is going to do," Shunsui admitted. "In the past when he's fixated on a shinigami, he's never stalked them for this long before. Most of them were dead by this point. And if he realizes that you're more to be than my subordinate and a friend, whatever he tries to do to you will be much worse. He's wanted to kill me in a way that will hurt the most for decades now, and he doesn't care about anyone else who gets involved."

"Not that anything is going to happen to you," Shunsui continued, his grip on her tightening. "I refuse to lose another person to him, especially not you. It wasn't that I wasn't going to tell you about the threat, but at first I though he was going to follow his original pattern. If that had happened, it would have only been two weeks, three at the most, before he made his move, and we could stop him. We know his pattern now, and it would have been possible to stop him this time. But he changed things up on us."

Nanao's eyes were practically throwing off sparks. She had remained silent so far, but Shunsui was pretty sure that this was only a temporary reprieve. He figured he should get as much of this said now as he could.

"You're safer if Stark continues to think that you and I share the same kind of friendship Rangiku and I do." He kissed her forehead. "I was waiting until it was safe until I did anything serious about us."

That was perhaps the wrong thing to say. Nanao jabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

"You're telling me that you've been deliberately leaving me unclear on just what you felt for because you thought it would be safer." She jabbed him again. "You didn't think that it might be just as important for me to know that my life was in danger? From the sounds of it, Stark noticing that I exist automatically put me in deadly danger. At least that clears up the fact that I am not paranoid, and someone is actually watching me. But since you're so convinced that caring for me beyond friendship is going to get me in more trouble than Stark actually trying to kill me, you left me in the dark about that as well. As far as I know though, dead is dead."

"Unless," Nanao shot him a pointed glare, "there's something else that you haven't told me."

Shunsui sighed. "That's a rather tricky question to actually answer, but in general if Stark kills you, you will be permanently dead, yes."

Nanao nodded. "All right. Here's what's going to happen. You are going to go sit on the couch and stay there. I am going to brew a very strong pot of tea. Then you are going to tell me everything about this situation. And I mean everything."

Her palm pushed against his chest. "Now move."

He did as she commanded. Shunsui seated himself on her couch and listened to Nanao putter around her kitchen. At least she hadn't thrown him out yet. That was a good thing. She seemed a little more focused on the situation with Stark than his other confession right now which was probably a good thing. Shunsui wasn't entirely sure he was ready to deal with the fall out of telling Nanao he loved her. He noticed that she hadn't said anything about reciprocating those feelings, but given what he had sensed from her thanks to Katen, Shunsui would say that she felt the same way. He just wasn't sure that she was ready to deal with that yet. To be fair, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with that yet. He hadn't had a serious romantic relationship with a woman, well, ever. He had a few that had lasted several years, but neither participant had been that serious about the relationship. With Nanao, things would be rather different.

Ten minutes later, Nanao reappeared carrying a tray with a teapot, two cups, sugar, milk, honey, and a plate of cookies. She set the tray down on the coffee table, poured herself a cup of tea, and gave him a very pointed look. Shunsui stalled by fixing himself a cup of tea. But eventually he knew he'd have to start somewhere.

"Stark killed my previous lieutenant. Of course, he'd been trying to kill me for years before that, but Lisa's death was when things escalated beyond him simply killing shinigami he stalked in his free time when he wasn't trying to kill me. I don't know what exactly he was originally, though I would guess some sort of animal spirit. Whatever he was, he's twisted himself into something darker and far more dangerous. He typically just stalks his prey then kills it. But that didn't really work with me. We're pretty evenly matched in a fight, and the few times I've really faced him in battle, I haven't been alone."

Shunsui sipped his tea. "Lisa's death was different. He tortured her to death basically. I'm not giving you the details. I can't think about them without being very drunk."

Nanao's hand briefly covered his own. Her warmth and comfort was enough for him to keep going.

"Since her death, Stark has gone back to his normal pattern of things, stalking and then killing random shinigami. His victims have always been rather few and far in between, and to be honest, we don't entirely know what he does when he's not going after shinigami. He has a rather remarkable ability to disappear. Aizen did recruit him for that fiasco, but Stark was more of a hired hand than anything else, and once it was clear that Aizen wasn't going to succeed, he vamoosed." Shunsui reached for a cookie. "Stark's mostly been active in my district and in Jyuu's, but he has popped up other places on occasion."

Nanao bit her lip before asking a question. "How many of Stark's victims survived his attacks?"

That was a question that he really didn't want to answer, but he did anyway. "One."

"Out of how many?"

"Fifteen, not counting Lisa." Shunsui felt obligated to add, "Mizue Takata probably only survived because Stark didn't take into account that she's a quarter kappa and drowning doesn't work that well on water spirits. It's one of the few times I've ever seen Stark slip up."

Nanao nodded. She set down her tea cup and considered him for a moment. Shunsui found himself wondering what she was thinking. While he could read her much of the time, Nanao could very effectively put a mask in place when she wanted to. And he didn't know where he stood with her at this moment. She had been pretty reasonable about this so far, but reasonable and practical seemed to be Nanao's default mode.

The next thing Shunsui knew she had wrapped him in a warm hug. He didn't think he had even seen her move. She smiled slightly at him.

"You looked like you needed a hug." She rest her head against his chest. "Thank you for telling me, Shunsui. I needed to know."

Shunsui didn't think he would understand women. Her temper had flared and then just apparently dissipated faster than a summer thundershower. But since she was now back in his arms, he didn't think he was going to complain. He was just going to enjoy this moment before Nanao decided she was mad at him again.


	23. Making Order

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Making Order**

Nanao was nowhere near as calm as she appeared, but she had the feeling that if she panicked right now, Shunsui would not react well. In fact, she would actually say that he was handling this worse than she was. Nanao was also very aware that she was currently compartmentalizing in order to keep from thinking about that kiss. Or kisses actually. She was pretty sure they had kissed a couple of times. At least now she knew Shunsui's feelings on the matter. Nanao just hadn't realized how overwhelming knowing his feeling would be. It was actually easier to concentrate on the fact that some most likely wanted to kill her in painful ways.

She was worried about Shunsui though. From the sounds of things, he had quite a history with Stark, and given that currently he was her only source of information on the matter, she couldn't tell if he was being paranoid or not. She was definitely going to need to find out more about this whole situation. Preferably from someone who was a little less emotionally involved in it. But that would have to wait until morning at the very least and probably until after the weekend was over. And she wasn't entirely sure what to do with him. She could understand his fear and concern about someone he cared about being hurt or killed. Especially since it sounded like it had happened before.

_It's more than that._ Yamazakurakaze whispered in her head. _Part of the reason he's so intense about this is because it is you who is threatened. You are his other half even if you both seem to be unready to deal with that fact. Losing you could destroy him, and he knows that._

Nanao shook her head. The sword was exaggerating things. Still, Shunsui's reaction to all this did worry her a bit. This was extremely personal to him, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was clouding his judgment some. Not that Nanao was the most objective person at the moment either. Her life was on the line here after all. And Nanao was not about to let some psychopath with a grudge against Shunsui end her life or take control of it for that matter. She also rather doubted Shunsui would let her deal with this one her own. That was fine by her. Nanao would admit that she was currently out of her league when it came to things like this. She might have had an easy time adapting to life as a shinigami, but she was not very experienced in dealing with the supernatural. Going up against what was clearly an experience supernatural being who had killed before without some sort of solid plan and a lot of knowledge would be a very big mistake.

But that matter could be dealt with later. Right now, Nanao wanted to get some sleep. First she would have to deal with Shunsui though. She rather doubted he was going to be leaving after all of this, and part of her wanted him to stay. He might wreak havoc on her state of mind at times, but he was also a comforting presence. Shunsui made her feel safe, and Nanao had the feeling that she might be needing that later on tonight. she had a very good imagination, and she knew she would be lucky if she didn't have nightmares tonight after all she had learned.

It wasn't a problem for Shunsui to sleep over. Not really. Nanao had a spare futon or he could take the couch if he preferred. And given the man's ability to nap just about anywhere or anytime, she didn't think he'd have any problems with either of those arrangements. With a soft sigh, Nanao extricated herself from Shunsui's arms.

"Would you prefer a futon or the couch?"

He blinked at her disbelievingly. "Huh?"

Nanao gave him a stern look. "Would you prefer to sleep on the couch or a futon? I am exhausted, and once you're set for the night, I am going to bed."

"You're not kicking me out?"

Nanao rolled her eyes. "I don't have the energy for that argument right now. Couch or futon?"

"The couch is fine."

"Good."

It did not take Nanao long to round up two pillows and some blankets. She handed them over to Shunsui before retreating to her bedroom. She began her familiar bedtime routine. Organization and ritual calmed her nerves. By the time she curled up beneath the sheets, she was feeling much more relaxed. Still she couldn't help but press her fingertips to her lips with a smile. Shunsui had kissed her. And he'd said he loved her. A happy, giddy feeling bubbled up inside her, and Nanao went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Sadly, her sleep was not peaceful. Nanao woke several times in the middle of the night uncertain and a little panicky. Each time though she was able to get back to sleep. At least until the time when she woke up almost hyperventilating. Her room was dark, and Nanao had a moment of serious panic before a strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her back against someone's chest.

She knew who it was immediately. Even if she didn't recognize the smell of sandalwood, steel, and sake that Shunsui always carried with him, there was something about his touch that Nanao knew. His voice was a soothing rumble in her ear.

"Shh, Nanao-chan. You're safe. I've got you, precious. I won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly her breathing calmed and her body began to relax. Shunsui continued to hold her, murmuring reassurances. Nanao wasn't certain what had triggered her reaction. She couldn't remember anything from her dream. She just remembered waking panicked and scared. But this was not a normal reaction for her, and it worried Nanao a little. Still, between Shunsui's warmth and his voice, the terror was fading, and she could think again. She let out a soft sigh. This was probably a reaction to learning all that she had tonight.

"Are you all right, Nanao-chan?"

She nodded, and it took a moment for her voice to work properly. "Yes."

A warm hand wrapped around one of her own. "Your hands are shaking."

He shifted slightly, so she was completely in his lap. He pressed a kiss to her hair. Despite her earlier panic, Nanao found that his warmth was making her sleepy. Shunsui's chest did make a good pillow though. She might need to reorganize her life a little in order to adjust to including Shunsui in her life as something more than just her friend and boss, but somehow Nanao didn't think she was going to mind the change that much. Now if they could just deal with the fact that someone wanted to kill her without too much trouble, things actually might settle down some.


	24. Planning Ahead

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Planning Ahead**

Nanao woke with a soft, steady sound in her ear. It took her a few minutes to indentify it as Shunsui's heartbeat. But once she had done that, the events of the previous night came rushing back. Still, she was rather loathe to move at the moment. It wasn't like she had to get up early today. And there was something very comfortable about being tangled up with Shunsui this way. His chest did make for a good pillow.

She sighed softly. To be honest, Nanao did not want to get up. If she let herself finish waking up, she was going to start thinking, and Nanao wasn't really ready to face everything that had changed in the past twenty-four hours. She did not like the fact that someone was out to kill her, and while she was definitely planning on staying alive, she didn't know how she was going to manage that yet. Nanao always felt better when she had a plan. And of course, there was the fact that she now was maybe in a romantic relationship with Shunsui. At the very least, they had both admitted that they had romantic feeling for one another. The exact state of their relationship was still up for debate.

Closing her eyes again, Nanao attempted to go back to sleep. It worked for about ten minutes. Unfortunately for Nanao, she was really too awake to manage more than just dozing. It was already late in the morning, and sunlight was beginning to filter into her bedroom despite the blinds. So instead trying to sleep some more, she carefully extricated herself from Shunsui's embrace, gathered up some clothes, and went to take a shower. The hot water helped her feel much more human. Afterwards, Nanao plaited her hair into a loose braid instead of pinning it up and then went to see what she could find in her kitchen.

There wasn't much there. Nanao frowned. She needed to go grocery shopping, and she had to admit that what she was really craving for breakfast was doughnuts and Starbucks. That meant she needed to wake Shunsui up. She had the feeling that he would probably panic if he woke up and found her gone, even if she did leave him a note. Besides, it probably wasn't a great idea for her to wander around on her own right now. She wasn't going to give Stark an opportunity to exploit if she could help it.

Waking Shunsui turned out to be easier than Nanao expected. She left him to take a quick shower while she finished tidying up from the previous evening. Thankfully, there was both a Starbucks and a Mr. Doughnut near her apartment, and between a hot drink and the sugary goodness of the doughnuts, Nanao felt ready to start dealing with the situation they faced. Shunsui suggested they go grocery shopping while they were out, and Nanao agreed. She didn't mind having someone else along to help carry the bags.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they finally made it back to her apartment with the groceries. Shunsui had insisted they stop for lunch on the way back. The little ramen stand they had stopped had been bright and cheerful, and the food had been delicious. It was pleasant out, and Nanao enjoyed their walk home. She busied herself with putting away the groceries while Shunsui wandered around her living room.

"What happens next, Nanao?"

His voice startled her slightly. Nanao took a moment before replying, trying to organize her thoughts.

"We need some plans, and I want to know all the details of the current situation." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "It's possible that I have information that could help and just don't know it. I realize that we probably can't do some of this until we're back at the office on Monday, but I would like to at least get a preliminary plan or two in place. I also have some questions now that I've thought about this a bit."

"Like?"

"Is Stark likely to go after my co-workers at the museum? Should I take my vacation now in order to prevent that?" Nanao tucked the last box into her cupboards before turning around to look at him.

Shunsui's expression was thoughtful. "He hasn't every really gone after regular humans for the most part. There was one incident where one was killed, but that had more to do with the fact that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time more than anything else. It should be safe enough for you to continue working at the museum for now I would think, but we might want to keep the vacation idea handy just in case."

Nanao nodded. "I'm assuming that for now fairly normal precautions will be fine such as not going out in public alone. We should probably come up with tentative plans for now if an emergency comes up. I rather doubt that Stark is above creating some sort of major incident like a fire in order to get me alone."

"You're right." Shunsui paused a moment then said. "One thing we can always keep on the table is you moving in with me. On the one hand, it might cause Stark to escalate, but I rather doubt he would actually be able to attack you there whether or not I'm home. We don't have to make any decisions about that right now, but I wanted you to know that it's a possibility."

Nanao nodded again. "All right. So what other possibilities do we have?"

It wasn't long before the two of them settled in the living room with a pot of tea to share in order to hash out some preliminary plans and ideas. Nanao started jotting things down on a notepad as they went. She found herself surprisingly relaxed as the two of them worked. It was not a good situation, and Nanao was completely convinced of its severity, but there was something very natural about dealing with it with Shunsui beside her. As a team, they worked well together, and Nanao was quite aware that decide the silly façade he often presented, Shunsui had a very good grasp of strategy and tactics.

This was a serious situation and Nanao didn't doubt that her life was in danger, but to be honest, right at this moment she wasn't that concerned. She now knew that she wasn't going crazy and her paranoia was justified. She still didn't exactly know exactly what her relationship with Shunsui was, but at least she did know that her feelings weren't one sided. She had people she trusted to watch her back, and Nanao was not about to let some psychopath kill her. She glanced over at Shunsui, a slight smile playing around her lips. They would deal with this, and then she was planning on finding out just where this relationship of there was going.


	25. Tactics and Strategy

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Tactics and Strategy**

Nanao had to admit that no one would ever really guess the four of them were trying to figure out how to outsmart a psychopathic supernatural serial killer. She still wasn't entirely sure how a strategy session had ended up being a double date. She wasn't exactly complaining. Retsu and Jyuushiro were very good company, and they were getting quite a bit of work done, but still it felt odd to be discussing the topic at an okonomiyaki restaurant. Retsu had assured her that no one would notice since the place was popular with the local police department.

And she was having a lovely evening. She would look forward to having evenings like this with Shunsui in the future. Though without the threat of a psychopath hanging over her head. They were making progress on that front. Unfortunately, so far the best plan they had been able to come up with Shunsui was not about to go for as it involved using Nanao as bait. Nanao was more than willing to take the risk (she trusted Shunsui to make sure nothing happened to her), but Shunsui was adamant that it was too dangerous. She was going to have to figure out how to convince the man that her taking risks was acceptable. He had been willing to admit that she was a competent fighter and could take care herself before, so at least she knew that the information was somewhere in his brain.

The sad thing was that Stark tended to be rather unpredictable. He didn't have set patterns other than stalking his victims before killing them. He didn't have preferred methods of killing people. So it was hard to predict just how he might attack her. That made it harder both to set up a safe routine for Nanao as well as to figure out a way to take Stark out.

"Are you going to finish that?" Shunsui was eying what was left of her okonomiyaki.

Nanao wrinkled her nose at him. "Yes. Order another if you're still hungry."

Jyuushiro and Retsu grinned at one another. They had been doing that a lot lately. They seemed rather amused by Shunsui and Nanao's interactions for some reason. Nanao took another bite of her dinner.

"So what are we going to try in order to draw Stark out if we're not using me as bait? I don't like the idea of just waiting for him to make the first move. That gives Stark far more control than I want him to have."

Shunsui frowned. "You're right about that. Still, we don't exactly have anything else that might draw him out. Once he fixates on a target, nothing else seems to matter to him as far as we've been able to tell."

Retsu tilted her head to the side. "We could always try an illusion. Of course, that would mean finding someone talented enough to fool Stark which limits our options. I'm not certain that Rangiku Matsumoto could manage it, and she's probably the most powerful kitsune that's not a captain."

"And we both know that prying Ichimaru away from Ise right now will be next to impossible," Jyuushiro sighed. "Pity. He might actually enjoy something like this."

Shunsui laughed. "Are you kidding? It's exactly his idea of a good time. The fact that Stark has a knack for seeing through illusions would just make it all the more fun for Gin. The man's a nine tail kitsune. He thrives on that sort of thing."

"Which is why we'll never get him here in time," Retsu pointed out. "He's been dealing with that rogue kitsune clan for the past two months, and if he leaves before that's dealt with we'll have even more trouble on our hands. That's why Rangiku was reassigned after all."

"So what does that leave us with?" Nanao asked.

Shunsui sighed. "Not much."

"But we haven't had dessert yet," Jyuushiro chimed in. "I was thinking that we might want to stop by that place with the chocolate lava cakes."

Retsu shot him a affectionately amused look. "We know you're addicted to sugar, dear. We're not about to forget dessert."

Nanao just smiled. Jyuushiro and Retsu were in many ways exactly the sort of couple she would want to be apart of. It was clear that not only did they love one another, but they also trusted and respected one another, even when they didn't agree. The couple had a stability that she rather envied. Not that she didn't think that she and Shunsui might end up there eventually, but their relationship was too new for that at the moment. There were still times when Nanao felt hit over the head by the shift from friends to something more. She had never had a relationship like this before, and it all felt so new and yet she was absolutely at ease with Shunsui in a way that she had never been with anyone else.

Their current situation didn't help either. Shunsui was rather overprotective about her safety right now. It was understandable, but it was also a little problematic at the moment. Especially since they didn't have a lot of options for dealing with Stark right now. Still, Nanao sat back and enjoyed the evening with their friends while the germ of an idea grew in the back of her mind. She wasn't ready to bring it to Shunsui yet. When she did that, she wanted more of a plan than simply suggesting that she play bait. Shunsui understood tactics and strategy. If she brought him a plan that addressed those issues, she was more likely to be able to convince him to let her do this.

Still, she enjoyed the evening with their friends, letting the idea develop in the back of her mind. The four of them set out from the restaurant towards the place Jyuushiro had suggested for dessert. The late autumn night was crisp and clear without being too cold. Nanao could see several stars and half a moon despite the city lights around them. Shunsui's arm was a warm weight across her shoulders, and it really was a beautiful night. She enjoyed these evenings away from the pressures of being in charge. While she was a relatively new shinigami, it had not taken long for the Eighth Division to decide that she was just as much an authority figure as Shunsui was. Nanao didn't mind the respect and while she was still slightly uncomfortable with position of second in command, she had to admit that it did suit her.

The situation with Stark was bothering her for several reasons. Nanao certainly didn't like the idea of someone trying to kill, especially in painful ways, but what really bothered her was the control over her life he now had. She had needed to adapt her life and routines in order to protect herself. She was the one who was having to give up things in order to survive. If she didn't, she would end up dead. Nanao prided herself on being in control of her life. She prided herself on her independence, and it frustrated her immensely that she had to change her habits, especially since under normal circumstances there was nothing at all dangerous about them. Nanao wanted to be able to walk around her city alone without being worried about being attacked.

She wasn't about to let Stark control her life for long. But that would require both a more detailed plan that she had at the moment and convincing Shunsui to let her go through with it. However, she would start working on that tomorrow.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Shunsui asked as they arrived at the coffee shop. "You look lost in them."

Nanao smiled. "Later, I can hear the chocolate cake calling my name."


	26. A Cunning Plan

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**A Cunning Plan**

Shunsui had the feeling that Nanao was building up to something. He knew that the whole situation with Stark was beginning to seriously grate on her nerves. His Nanao was a very independent person. She didn't like the fact that she had been forced to change her regular routines because of Stark. She didn't like having to constantly look over her shoulder. And she didn't like the fact that they had to wait for Stark to make the first move. Which all added up to Nanao being up to something.

He was frustrated himself, but every single plan he seemed to come up with had more risk to Nanao than he was comfortable with. Shunsui knew that she could take care of herself under many circumstances. He knew that she wouldn't be going into any plan without extensive back up. But he was terrified of losing her. For more than one reason. Despite their short acquaintance, Nanao had become an integral part of his life. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. He didn't think he would react well to her loss, especially since his swords were just as enamored of her as he was. Shinigami with his power level were known to wreak a great deal of havoc, especially when their soul mate was injured or killed. No one had forgotten what had happened when Rangiku had been nearly killed in the fight with Aizen.

And quite frankly, Shunsui would have been reluctant to use an experienced shinigami as bait for a trap for Stark. Stark was just too unpredictable and experienced. They had never had a great deal of luck except when dealing with him in the middle of a fight. And so far, Stark didn't seem to be obliging them by doing anything overt that they could catch. But the stalemate couldn't last forever, and Shunsui knew a thing or two about being patient. However it was clear that Nanao's patience was beginning to run out.

Not that you would be able to tell from looking at her. Shunsui smiled as he glanced over at the young woman who was currently curled up with a novel. One of Shunsui's cats had sprawled across her lap, and they both looked completely at ease. But Shunsui had noticed that Nanao's temper had been shorter of late, and there were times when she was positively twitchy. Of course, there were also times when she seemed completely absorbed in thought lately as well. A frown marred Nanao's face, and Shunsui didn't resist the urge to press a kiss to the worry line that appeared on her forehead.

She glanced up at him, the frown falling away.

"Lunch?" he asked.

Nanao stretched. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

It was a quite Saturday afternoon. Shunsui had convinced Nanao to come over to his house, and for the most part they had just spent the day lounging around the house. The shift in their relationship had been rather subtle since Nanao had forced him to admit that he loved her. Shunsui no longer resisted the urge to display gestures of affection, and Nanao wasn't nearly as formal with him as she had once been, even when they were in the office. And while they really hadn't had anything that Shunsui would consider a proper date, there had been a shift in tone to the time they spent alone together.

He puttered around the kitchen fixing them ramen and gyoza while Nanao entertained his cats. It was surprisingly natural and domestic, and Shunsui wanted more afternoons like this. It wasn't until they were halfway through the meal that Nanao looked up at him with serious eyes.

"I've been thinking about the situation with Stark." Her voice was both soft and steady. "I have an idea I think we should try."

Shunsui waited.

Nanao carefully outlined her plan. She wanted to draw Stark out, starting by resuming some of the normal activities that she had eliminated from her routine when she realized she was being stalked. She even had plans to assure her own security. The main gist of her plan was to get Stark to believe that they thought the danger to her was over. And she was personally going to act as bait. Nanao had clearly done quite a bit of research and strategizing with the plan. She laid out plans for security. She pointed out factors in their favor, like the fact that she could communicate with Katen Kyokotsu. It was a good plan, and it would probably work well. Shunsui hated it. But he also knew that it was very sound.

She reached out and covered his hand with her own. "I know that there are risks to this plan, and I know that you're worried about me. But I can't let Stark have this much control over my life anymore. We've been playing his game, responding to his actions. I'm unwilling to let him have that much control over me. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

He squeezed her hand slightly. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

_It is a sound plan._ Katen Kyokotsu spoke up. _And Stark doesn't know that she can hear me. Actually, I would guess that Stark has underestimated her quite a bit. She needs to do this Shunsui. If we don't agree, she'll try to do it on her own. It's better if she has proper protection_.

Shunsui met her eyes. Nanao was determined to do this. He could tell that much. And as scared as he to have her anywhere near Stark, he could lose her himself if he didn't let her do this. As much as he wanted to keep her safe, not letting her make her own decisions was probably a bad way to deal with their fledgling romance. It didn't really make him feel any better about this, but at least it was a better plan than simply: play bait and try to kill Stark.

"Shunsui?"

"I don't like this, Nanao-chan, but you are right. We'll give it a try. But I reserve the right to call off the mission if things star going wrong."

Nanao nodded. "That seems reasonable."

He kept a hold of her hand. It was a good plan, and it did have a reasonable chance of working. It wasn't overcomplicated. But Shunsui was still worried. In his experience, very few plans actually worked out the way they were intended to, and risking Nanao's life with that factor in play bothered him. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this idea, and so Shunsui was stuck with making sure neither of them tempted fate too much.


	27. Bait and Switch

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Bait and Switch**

Nanao did her best to act normally as she made her way down the street. She lingered when something in a shop window caught her eye and took her time to browse at most of the shops. She was running fairly mundane errands today, things like restocking her tea selection and picking up few new novels that had recently come out. All in all, it was a typical Saturday afternoon. Except for the fact that she was being watched by at least one person if not more. There were several shinigami in the area. To be honest, Nanao wouldn't really have known that they were there if she hadn't known exactly who they were.

This was her third outing since they had put her plan in motion, and so far there was no sign of Stark. That didn't really surprise Nanao. She was pretty certain that it would take at least a little time to convince their enemy that this wasn't a trap. Which it was, but she was rather hoping to convince Stark otherwise. So Nanao was slowly resuming something that looked like her normal life and waiting for Stark to start taking notice. Part of her was nervous about the plan. She could think of several ways it could backfire. But it was definitely better than doing nothing.

And while it might look like a normal weekend for her, Nanao was ready for an attack if one came. Yamazakurakaze was tucked in her back and easy to retrieve. All it would take was yell from her and the other shinigami would spring into action. Of course, that didn't mean this was easy. Nanao sighed as she examined a hand thrown pottery mug. There was a sense of tension she couldn't shake and an odd itch between her shoulders. She knew she was target. She had made herself one after all. But it was still a little disconcerting at times.

_You don't like playing prey when you're the predator._ Yamazakurakaze's voice interrupted her thoughts. _It's perfectly understandable._

Nanao had to fight not to shrug in response. It was true enough even if it was very odd to think of herself as a predator. But it would only be for another hour or so. Nanao had a handful of things left on her list to get done this afternoon, and then she would be heading back to Shunsui's home for the evening. They were planning to have dinner and watch movies. Most of the days when they attempted to draw Stark out, she ended up staying at Shunsui's. Having someone else make dinner for her wasn't a bad way to unwind at the end of the day, and it seemed to reassure Shunsui that this mission wasn't going to get her killed. Of course, given that he had been with every single backup team so far, he should know that, but Shunsui wasn't exactly reasonable about this whole mess.

She sorted through the shelves of the little shop until she found another mug that matched the one she held. There was something very attractive about the blue-green glaze that had been used and the pattern of blossoms on the pair. Nanao added the mugs to her purchases before moving on to the next item on her list of errands. The back of her neck prickled slightly, and Nanao bit her lip. It was the first time she'd noticed the feeling of being watched in a while. She had gotten used to the presence of her security team.

But that feeling was only there briefly, and it was gone before she was done with her shopping for the afternoon. Still, it was perhaps a sign that the plan was working. Nanao took her purchases home, planning on a quick shower before heading over to Shunsui's. Setting her bags down on her coffee table, Nanao reached over to check her answering machine which was blinking. There was a brief message from one of the curators at the museum, letting her know that there had been an unexpected shipment of artifacts and that she would probably need to work overtime next week. Nanao made a face at that and a mental note to check with Shunsui if there was anything suspicious about the shipment. It could just be a coincidence, but Nanao wasn't going to trust that it was.

Nanao stretched. A nice cup of tea, a shower, and then she'd head over to Shunsui's. It sounded like a good plan to her. Leaving her bag on the coffee table, Nanao headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on. It was a fluke that she turned around at all. She thought she heard the sound of a key in her door. What she found was a masked man in her kitchen, a sword in hand.

She reached for the anything that she could use as a weapon with one hand, the other glowing with kidou. What she came up with was the cast iron skillet which had been on her stove. Still, any physical weapon was better than having none, though what Nanao really needed was to get Yamazakurakaze. She might be able to win with this fight without her sword, but Nanao wasn't going to risk it. She was more powerful with the blade in her hands than without it.

But first she was going to have to get to the sword. Hopefully, without destroying her apartment in the process. She let loose a small blast of kidou at the man in the mask, hoping to distract him long enough to slip past him into the living room. She wasn't quite fast enough as he grabbed a hold of her arm. Nanao swung the skillet. It didn't quite had the effect she wanted, but she was able to pull away. Of course, she also went sprawling into the living room. Nanao scrambled back towards the coffee table, desperate to reach it before Stark got to her. However, she didn't need have worried.

Even as she scrambled for her sword, Shunsui put himself between her and her attacker. She didn't exactly tune out the fight, but she was more concerned about grabbing her sword. Nanao knew that Shunsui would watch her back. Still, it felt like it took her forever to reach her bag and unsheathe her sword. And by the time she'd turned around the fight was over. She couldn't tell if the was dead or just unconscious. She didn't see any blood, but that might not mean anything. She took a step towards Shunsui, and he glanced over at her. Shunsui looked grim as he stared down at the body on her kitchen floor. The man's mask was broken.

"What?" Nanao asked, still clutching her sword.

"This isn't Stark."

Nanao swore.


	28. Lull

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Lull**

Jyuushiro had been right. This was a very good idea. Shunsui glanced over to where Nanao was curled up with her book. She looked utterly relaxed and at ease. This break was good for her. It was actually good for them both to get away from both Kyoto and Stark. This was one of the few places in Japan where they wouldn't have to worry about Stark following them. They were in Yamamoto's territory, and not even Stark at his craziest wanted to challenge the old man. Shunsui had always found this little mountain cabin soothing, and it had given him an opportunity to introduce Nanao to the Yama-ji.

Nanao didn't realize it, but she had impressed the old man. Both with her ease in transition to being a shinigami and with her handling of the Eighth Division. And probably for the way she dealt with him, Shunsui admitted. The old man had been quite pleased with the fact that the Eighth was caught up on its paperwork for a change. Nanao was honestly quite impressive. Not only had she adapted very quickly to being a shinigami and a highly ranked one at that, but she was also the equal in both power and skill to many shingami decades older than she was. Shunsui was still rather puzzled why someone hadn't discovered her earlier.

But that was something to worry about another time. Right now, he was going to enjoy the break from the insanity that their lives in Kyoto currently were. The mountain retreat was perfectly safe, and neither of them needed to worry about Stark or figuring out exactly how to deal with him. At least not yet. The subject would probably come up when they got ready to leave, but spending some time away from that problem and situation would do them both good. The pair of them had this retreat for a week, and Shunsui had plans of his own for that time, and none of them involved trying to understand the mind of a crazed psychopath.

He turned his attention back to the meal he was preparing. Shunsui had Nanao to himself for a week, and he wasn't going to waste it. He really hadn't had much of a chance to properly romance his Nanao, and it was far past time to rectify that.

"That smells wonderful."

Shunsui smiled at her. "It'll be ready in about twenty minutes. Good book?"

Nanao smiled. "It lives up to the others in the series. I'll be interested in seeing what the author does with some of the relationships in the next book if things end the way I think they will. Can I do anything to help?"

He shook his head. "Just enjoy your book."

It wasn't like there was much to do. Dinner tonight was homemade ramen and gyoza. Besides, Shunsui liked cooking. He found it rather soothing, and the fact that Nanao clearly enjoyed the food he prepared for her was an added bonus. And while it might be comfort food, they could probably use that.

It had not exactly been the easiest past few weeks. With Nanao's attacker not being Stark, there had been a number of problems and complications. They still had a number of unanswered questions about that incident. The biggest one being: was Stark involved in some way or was this a completely different issue all together? Neither idea was very pleasant, but at least it would be helpful to know either way. Jyuu was currently looking into that, and Shunsui was determined not to worry about it when he didn't have to. If it was still a mystery when they got back to Kyoto, they would deal with it then.

It was a quiet meal. Neither of them felt much inclined to conversation tonight, and it was a comfortable silence that they shared. Afterwards, Nanao insisted on helping with the clean up, and Shunsui let her. Afterwards, they end up curled up together on the porch swing on the deck. The air was crisp and cool but between mugs of hot cocoa and one another's body head, it's comfortable. Somehow he got Nanao started on the topic of literature adaptations of fairytales and quickly found out that the woman could write a doctoral dissertation on the subject if she wanted to.

"Actually, given the trend of paranormal romance in recent popular literature, the idea of shinigami would make for a good back drop for a modern fairytale adaptation novel or at least for a manga series. I'd read it."

Shunsui absently traced a pattern across the back of her hand. "You've given a lot of thought to this. Did you ever want to be a writer?"

Nanao shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I like dissecting stories and figuring out what makes them work, and I like coming up with ideas for stories. But the execution of those ideas isn't really a skill I have. Besides, if I wrote the story, I wouldn't necessarily want to read it because I would already know all the details of what happened. Of course, you could just write your memoir, change the names, and call it fiction."

He laughed. "There are a handful of shinigami who have actually done that with varying degrees of success. Of course, some of them are more interesting than others. Though Byakuya's is a great way to deal with insomnia."

Nanao laughed at that. By the time the stars came out, it was too chilly to stay outside any longer, and they both retired to their respective beds. But that first night had set the tone for their stay. Most of their days were spent quietly, though on a couple occasions the pair had gone out. They'd gone to the nearest town to pick up some groceries and had ended up spending the day buying souvenirs. They'd gone hiking the trails around the cabin on several afternoons and once in the morning, even if it meant that Shunsui had to get up before nine.

Shunsui enjoyed the closeness with Nanao that their isolation brought. She was much more relaxed, and he was able to coax her into doing things like going out dancing with him at a local club. Kisses good morning and before they went to bed became common. Katen Kyokotsu was clearly pleased with the progress in their relationship. Of course, his sword had been pushing him to pull out all the stops when romancing Nanao for quite a while.

So he was feeling a little melancholy as their vacation came to a close. The evening before they were to head back to Kyoto, Shunsui found himself slow dancing with Nanao to a tune on the radio. Shunsui hadn't been able to resist the wistful look on Nanao's face when the song had started playing. So he'd swept her into a waltz, and Nanao had followed his lead. Shunsui enjoyed the feeling of Nanao in his arms, and she seemed perfectly content to stay there even after the song had ended. She sighed a little, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, precious?"

Nanao sighed again. "You mean besides the fact that we are going back to paperwork, a deranged killer, and an office full of crazy people?"

Shunsui smiled. "Besides all that, yes."

Nanao smiled back. "I haven't had a real vacation in ages. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this to end."

Then she pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Shunsui kissed her back, sliding a hand into Nanao's dark hair. Several minutes later, she pulled away and bit her lip, a little breathless. Then she slid her hands into his. With an almost shy smile, Nanao took a step backwards towards her room, pulling him her. Shunsui smiled, leaned in to kiss her again, and then scooped her up in his arms.


	29. False Sense of Security

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**False Sense of Security**

Nanao had returned to Kyoto in good spirits, and despite the creeping unease she felt, she had managed to maintain them. There had been a few changes upon her return though. She was pretty much living with Shunsui. His home was far more secure than her apartment, and if something happened, they did not have the worry about the other people in her apartment building. There was also the fact that Nanao knew both she and Shunsui tended to be more at ease when they were under the same roof.

Besides, Shunsui's home was lovely, and Nanao did not mind an extended stay there. She had made herself at home in one of the guest rooms, though she seldom actually slept there. It had been easy enough for the pair of them to settled into a familiar domestic pattern here at Shunsui's home. The change in their relationship had not effected their work habits much. The only major difference was now Shunsui liked to steal kisses from her as well as flirt with her when she was the Eighth Division office.

But what really bothered Nanao was the fact that Stark had yet to make another move. He was not following any of his typical patterns. That bothered Nanao. She was not really an expert on the matter, but she had read any number of books dealing with serial killers, and in most of them breaking a pattern was a bad thing. But she really didn't know what she could do about it right now. The problem with Stark was he was just as smart as they were, and he hadn't made any slip ups so far that would even give them a hint of his plans. It was both frustrating and worrying.

They had tried luring Stark out once again now that she and Shunsui were back from their little vacation, but Stark had yet to take the bait. There was a little germ of an idea forming in the back of her mind, but it kept eluding Nanao for now. But she continued to worry even as her life settled back into a normal routine at the museum, the office, and at home. And even though Nanao felt that something was probably wrong, she could not really help but relax as nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen.

"What are you brooding about, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui stood in the doorway of his library, holding a pot of tea.

She smiled at him, her mood lightening. "Just trying to figure out the puzzle of Stark and his plans."

"No wonder you were frowning. Here, I brought you a fresh pot of tea. Finished with your novel?"

Nanao glanced down at the book in her lap. She had gotten lost in her thoughts awhile ago and stopped reading. It had been a long day, and she had immediately gone to the library to decompress some once she had gotten home. There had not been any problems at the Eighth with the paperwork for a change, but things at the museum had been utter chaos today.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I got distracted."

"Well, I'll leave you to your book. Dinner won't be for another hour or so. I'm making curry."

It was one of her favorite meals. Nanao flashed him a bright smile. "Thank you."

Shunsui set the pot of tea next to her mug on the end table and then leaned in to kiss her softly. "You're welcome, precious."

He left her alone with her thoughts and her book. Nanao poured herself another cup of tea and turned her attention back to the book. Or tried to at least. She was not all that successful. For all that it was a very good book, Nanao could not seem to settle into the story. By the time Shunsui called her to dinner, she had barely made any more progress in the book. Her thoughts just would not leave her alone.

But by the next morning, Nanao was too busy trying to come up with some plan to lessen the chaos at the museum to really worry about Stark and all the problems he presented. With a sleepy kiss from Shunsui (he was rarely ever really awake when she left for work in the mornings), Nanao set off to work, determined that today would not be as insane as yesterday. There had been three new shipments of items to catalog that had come in yesterday as well as a whole series of mistakes, everything from mixed up inventories to broken items to half of the staff being out sick.

Quite simply it had been a mess, and one that Nanao had not been prepared for. However, that was not the case today. She arrived at work armed with a very large chai latte and waded into the mess with single minded determination. At least this particular battle was one she knew how to fight.


	30. Strike

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Strike**

Nanao frowned at the vase in front of her. This was not at all what the inventory had listed. Quite frankly she didn't even think it was an antique let alone an artifact. Of course, it also didn't feel like it was anything supernatural either, so in this case it might simply be fraud. That wasn't really uncommon in museum circles. She would have to set aside the vase and do some research. Setting the vase down with a clutch of other items she had to do some investigation on, Nanao started noting down the details of the item and what the inventory said it was supposed to be.

_Nanao!_ She almost dropped her laptop as Katen Kyokotsu's voice rang out in her head. _You have to come now._

She looked around wildly. How was she supposed to answer a sword that wasn't even in the same room as she was?

_We're at Shunsui's home. Hurry._

She was on her feet and heading for her office (and her bag which held her sword) within moments. Nanao didn't know what was going on, but she had never heard Katen Kyokotsu except when they were in close proximity until now, and the sword's mental voice had sounded both distracted and urgent. Enough for her to decided this was an emergency. Once Nanao had yamazakurakaze in her hands, she slipped out of the building and flashstepped her way to Shunsui's home.

Even so, it took her nearly five minutes to reach the place, and she hadn't heard anything from Katen Kyokotsu since the first call. Yamazakurakaze could provide no information either, though Nanao had checked with her sword. Nanao stopped at the edge of the gardens. She was worried, yes, but she wasn't about to risk being ambushed either. Sword in one hand and a kidou spell ready in the other, she carefully made her way towards the house. It did not take her long to find Shunsui. Or Stark.

At least, Nanao assumed the man was Stark. Of course, the last time they had assumed that, it had simply been a random attacker. They had been able to find no connection between him and Stark. This was different. For one thing, Nanao could feel the power rolling off this man. And Shunsui did not appear to be suppressing his own power at all. From the looks of it actually, it was a very evenly matched fight. Shunsui looked worse for the wear which was not something Nanao had ever seen in a fight before.

She watched the fight carefully, looking for a good opportunity to join in. She didn't want to leap in only to distract Shunsui or worse hit him with her kidou spell by accident. But when an opportunity presented itself, she let loose a fireball straight at Stark. He was clearly startled by her entrance into the fight, and Shunsui used the opportunity to renew his attack. Tucking her sword into her belt, Nanao readied another kidou spell, already looking for the next opportunity to strike.

When that chance came Nanao darted into the fight. It was clear that Stark did not know what had hit him. Shunsui barely spared her a glance as he continued the fight. That was all right by Nanao. They had both trained and fought together enough by this point that they worked together like a well oiled machine. This was not the first time it had just been the two of them fighting against an opponent, but it was the first time that it was a threat so serious.

But she was not about to back down. When it came down to it, Stark was responsible for most of the upheaval in her life recently, and Nanao had plenty of cold rage to fuel her in this fight. Unfortunately, it was also clear to her that Stark currently had the edge, and she had the sinking suspicion that Shunsui was injured. Yamazakurakaze was whispering advice and warnings in the back of her mind as she fought. It was both useful and a distraction. And she did not need any distractions from this fight.

It only took one second for things to change. Her gaze was drawn away from Stark for a split second, and the next thing she knew Shunsui was being slammed into a wall. He did not immediately get up. Nanao darted between him and Stark. The spell hit her at the same moment her sword screamed its warning. Then everything went dark.


	31. Clichés

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Clichés**

Nanao woke up to find herself tied up in an empty warehouse. This irked her. For one thing, it was rather cliché. For another, she hated being a damsel in distress. The fact that she was tied up had been the first thing she had noticed. The second thing was the fact that she no longer heard Yamazakurakaze's voice in her head. Casting around the room, Nanao searched for any sign of her sword. There was nothing in her current field of sight, which unfortunately was limited. She tugged at her bonds, trying to see if she could wiggle out of them.

Unfortunately for her, whoever had tied her up knew what they were doing. All Nanao managed to do was make her wrists sore. She gave up before too long, not wanting to injure herself. There was always the chance that she would have a chance to escape later on. Nanao needed to be able to take that opportunity if it came. She was not about to just sit on her hands and wait for a rescue. Hopefully, there would be one, but she could not afford to count on that.

It suddenly hit her like a punch in the gut that she did not know what had happened to Shunsui. She didn't see him anywhere, and the last thing Nanao remembered was him being slightly stunned after being slammed into a wall. Someone (probably Stark) had taken her. She just didn't know if he had done anything to Shunsui before hand. Nanao bit her lip. Thankfully, she hadn't been gagged. Taking a deep breath, Nanao tried to calm herself down. She needed to keep a clear head.

Closing her eyes, Nanao tried to reach for the link with her sword. She wasn't very skill with the mental link, but at least it was worth a try.

_Yamazakurakaze? Are you there?_

She still could not sense anything, not even the normal hum of the bond in the back of her mind. It made her own mind seem very silent somehow. Nanao sighed softly and took another deep breath. She wasn't going to panic yet. She refused to play into damsel in distress clichés. She couldn't reach Yamazakurakaze. That didn't necessarily mean her sword was gone. There were several explanations for that. Magical insulators for one. But Yamazakurakaze wasn't the only sword that Nanao could hear. She'd never tried to actively contact Katen Kyokotsu before, but she could hear him, and the opposite should work as well.

_Katan Kyokotsu? Can you hear me?_

She held her breath waiting for any sort of response.

_Nanao? Sweetheart, are you okay?_

The warm tenor voice in her mind was the best thing she'd heard. Nanao sagged in relief.

_I'm tied up in a warehouse. No injuries, but I can't hear or see Yamazakurakaze_. _Is Shunsui all right?_

_Worried sick about you mostly. Is there anything that would give us a clue where you are?_

_ Unfortunately, no. It appears to be just a generic warehouse._

The sound of footsteps distracted her from the mental conversation. Nanao took another deep breath. She could guess who was going to come through the door even if she couldn't see it. She had actually met Stark before come to think of it. He had been the one to invade her apartment when all this had started. And she knew his reputation. Still, she didn't know what to expect exactly.

The hinges of the door groaned as it opened, and Nanao heard several footsteps before Stark came into her view. He smiled at her, and a chill ran down her back. She waited for him to speak.

_ Nanao. _Katen Kyokotsu's voice was worried.

_Not now. I can't talk to you and listen to Stark at the same time._

"Well, pretty one, you've finally woken up."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't fret." He ran a finger down her cheek, and Nanao couldn't help but shiver. "I'm not about to rush with someone as specially as you are."

So she was probably going to die painfully after a long drawn out process. Also probably after having to listen to Stark spout out more clichéd villain lines. Nanao's inner monologue seemed to be dealing with this situation by being as sarcastic as possible. Now as long as she didn't say any of this out loud and antagonize the man, Nanao figured she would be fine. Stark didn't seem to mind her silence so far.

"It won't take long for Kyoraku to respond to my challenge and then we can get to know one another a little better."

Nanao didn't know if the fact that he wasn't planning on doing much with her until after he'd dealt with Shunsui was a good thing. On the one hand, that meant he probably wasn't going to torture her now. On the other, it was sounding like she might be bait for Shunsui. And she knew him well enough to know that it was a trap he probably would walk into. Of course, Shunsui had enough intelligence to know this was a trap and plan for it, especially if Jyuushiro could keep him calm.

And she was planning on warning them it was a trap as well.

_Katan Kyokotsu?_ _You all do know that Stark has a trap planned?_

_Yes, sweetheart. Don't worry about it_.

Like just telling her not to worry would work. Still, she did have some slightly more pressing concerns. Stark was still rambling, though most of what he was saying didn't make much sense to her. Nanao chalked it up to Stark living into the psychopathic killer clichés. He seemed to be enjoying those. Quite honestly, what he really reminded her of was the writer of a really bad thriller novel who insisted on reading his novel aloud. It was the kind of writer that Nanao really hated actually.

"You're not paying attention to me. I'll have to do something about that."

Moments later she was moving. Stark had scooped her up and set her down on a table. Pulling out a knife, he cut the ropes around her feet. Nanao suppressed a shiver. The table was cold against her back, and Nanao tensed, unsure what to expect. But she could also see a bundle of cloth on the table as well, and Nanao had the feeling that her sword was probably inside. The question was could she get to it? She tensed, waiting to see what Stark would do next. It wasn't what she expected.

His head went up, and he looked towards the door. With a sigh, Stark shook his head.

"We'll have to come back to this, pretty one." He caressed her cheek. "I won't be long."

With that he was gone. Nanao let out a breath. Her feet were still untied. Nanao smiled slightly. Now if the rest of this day followed the same sort of clichés, a heroic rescue should be showing up any minute now. Of course, Nanao wasn't about to count on that. She could hear footsteps approaching once again. Nanao took a deep breath. Whoever walked through the door, she was going to be ready to deal with them.


	32. Mutual Rescues

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Mutual Rescues**

Nanao waited tense and uncertain for a sign of who was approaching her location. If she had to, she'd roll off the table before hand, but she'd rather keep the element of surprise for as long as she could. Her eyes were closed. People tended to underestimate you when they think you're helpless. She might not have her hands free, but at the very least she would be able to kick someone and run. But the footfalls she heard were familiar.

The door squeaked open, and then there were brisk footsteps across the floor. A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Nanao?" Shunsui's voice was low. "Precious, are you awake?"

Her eyes popped open, and she attempted to sit up. Shunsui immediately steadied her into a sitting position and set to work on the ropes that bound her hands. He held her gaze.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Yes. Are you here alone?"

He shook his head as the knot came apart beneath his fingers. "Jyuu is already here, and there are more reinforcements on the way."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

Nanao moved to hop off the table found herself instead held tight in Shunsui's arms. For one moment, she allowed herself to lean against him. But they weren't out of the woods yet, and as much as she wanted to just stay here in his arms, they needed to get moving.

"Shunsui, we need to go."

He let out a soft sigh but helped her down from the table. The first thing she did was go directly for her sword. The moment she had unwrapped the silk Yamazakurakaze was wrapped in her familiar voice was back in her head.

_Nanao? You're all right? We're going to carve that son of bitch into little bits._

She almost laughed. Right now she would just settle for getting out of here. She wasn't entirely feeling up to dealing with Stark right now, but she would do what she had to. She looked at Shunsui.

"What's the plan?"

Shunsui looked a little sheepish. "Jyuu and I didn't exactly have one other than break in and find you."

"I see. Where's Jyuushiro?"

"Distracting Stark."

The two of them slipped out of the room where Nanao had been held. They checked the corridor for any sign of Stark.

"Do we know if Stark has any minions around?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Not that we know of. Of course, he really doesn't need them for the most part. Have you seen anyone else besides Stark?"

She shook her head. "No. Let's find Jyuushiro and get out of here."

As it turned out, it was very easy to find Jyuushiro. The sounds of the ongoing fight were very clear as they headed down the corridor. Shunsui and Nanao shared a glance. She carefully drew her blade from its sheath. Both of Katen Kyokotsu's blades were already in Shunsui's hands. Shunsui arched an eyebrow at her, and Nanao nodded. The two of them edged their way into the next room.

Jyuushiro was in the midst of a battle with Stark. At Shunsui's nod, Nanao readied a kidou spell. The fire spell she cast disrupted the fight quite effectively. Jyuushiro glanced over at them with a tight smile. Stark stared at her. The look in his eyes was almost enough to make Nanao take a step back, but she refused to give him that satisfaction. Shunsui shifted closer to her. Nanao took a deep breath. This perhaps was not the best time for this particular fight, but Nanao didn't think that there was going to be a better one. It was time to end this for good. Hopefully, the three of them could manage that.

Shunsui traded a look with Jyuushiro. At some signal that Nanao didn't recognize, Shunsui joined the fray of the battle. Nanao hung back, readying another spell. She was at a disadvantage in a physical battle like this with the short range of her own sword, but her ability with kidou would be an asset. And if Stark so much as touched her, she was planning on stabbing him anyway. After all he had put her through, Nanao was feeling more than a little vindictive.

And Nanao could not help but notice the way that Stark's eyes followed her whenever he could. She was his target more than the other two, and that was both an advantage and a danger. While it was a good thing that Stark was not exactly at the top of his game in the fight since he was more focused on her than his opponents, Nanao also knew that his obsession with her might lead him to ignoring injuries that would normally affect him. She'd seen it before on an unrelated case involving a tanuki completely obsessed with a half-kappa girl.

The fight was not like any Nanao had engaged in before. For one thing, she had never seen either Shunsui or Jyuushiro this serious in a battle before. Its almost silent which is unnerving. Normally when they fight together there is banter and snark and witty taunts. There was none of that now. There was the stray comment here and there as Shunsui and Jyuushiro coordinated their attacks with each other and her, but for the most part that communication was nonverbal. That wasn't really that surprising given just how long they had been fighting together. Nanao's own integration into the team wasn't quite as seamless.

She could fight that way with Shunsui, but while she had fought with Jyuushiro as well, it was not a frequent thing, and it had been rare that the three of them fought together as a unit. Still, they were managing fairly well. Nanao was still worried. And then for one desperate moment everything seem to freeze. She saw what was coming clearly, though it was really happening too quickly for her to really understand. Shunsui was turned, covering Jyuushiro's back. Stark slid out of the line of attack, whirling towards Shunsui. Nanao knew the exact trajectory of the man's sword, and there was nothing she could do to stop it from slicing into Shunsui's side.

It was the sight of blood staining Shunsui's side that snapped Nanao out of the almost trace she was in. Absolutely cold with fury, she reached for a spell, anything that would hurt Stark.

_Use this._ Yamazakurakaze's voice held the same cold rage as Nanao.

The words flowed from her lips despite their unfamiliarity, and both her hands glowed with power. Nanao threw everything she had into the kidou spell, her eyes closing as a wave of power seemed to fill her.


	33. Delicate and Deadly

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions.

* * *

**Delicate and Deadly**

Nanao would never really remember more than vague impressions and emotions of what followed. And both Shunsui and Jyuushiro seemed to delight in describing her attack as 'the glowing pink kidou cloud of doom'. What Nanao did know was this: when the battle haze finally faded, Shunsui was pressing a scarf to his bleeding side, there were several more shinigami present, and Stark appeared to have been reduced to a pile of fine, grey ash. At least, Nanao hoped that was Stark. If he had gotten away, she was going to be very put out.

Rangiku was hovering near her, close enough to touch her. The other woman's lips curved up in a smile.

"Are you back with us now?"

At Nanao's nod, the quirk of Rangiku's lips became a full blown smile. "Good. That will make dealing with Shunsui much easier. He did not want to leave you until he was sure you might not attack some one trying to help thinking you were protecting him."

Nanao blinked. "Surely I wasn't that much of a threat to the others?"

Rangiku smiled slightly. "Nanao, you pretty much vaporized Stark with that last kidou spell. We didn't want to take any chances."

"Oh."

Rangiku shook her head. "Now don't look so worried. You would not be the first shinigami who has reacted with unexpected force when some one they loved was in danger. Besides, I have it on fairly good authority that it wasn't just your power that you were channeling there."

Before Nanao could really think about that, she found herself being debriefed by a shinigami she did not recognize, but who was clearly a captain. Then she was whisked off to the Eighth Division headquarters. There Nanao soon found herself relegated to a quiet corner of Shunsui's office with a cup of tea. That was just as well to her mind. She found herself both exhausted and overwhelmed and her concern for Shunsui kept her from really resting. That and a sense of duty.

No one could tell her just how injured Shunsui was or where exactly he was. But it was clear that he wasn't currently running the Eighth. So that task fell to Nanao. Not that there was much to do at the moment other than reassure the division members who wandered into the room that everything was fine. Of course, Nanao didn't know that for sure, but it seemed that she was good at faking confidence. She was hoping that someone would eventually come and tell her what was going on.

She didn't know how many cups of tea later, Rangiku swept into the office and frowned at her.

"What are you doing here? Never mind, I can guess. Byakuya's an idiot who didn't realize that you should have been sent over to Shunsui's once he was done with you rather than cooling your heels here. We've been wondering where you were." Rangiku then smiled. "Shunsui is just fine. Retsu got him patched up easily. Both he and Jyuushiro are a little weak on their pins, so Retsu's insisting on them both getting some rest. I'm supposed to bring you back to Shunsui's along with take out for dinner."

Nanao breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure I don't need to be here to run things?"

Rangiku raised her eyebrows. "In the past twenty-four hours you've been kidnapped, rescued, fought an opponent who should have outclassed you, managed an attack that you should have been years away from handling, and then had to deal with bureaucracy, not to mention your boyfriend getting injured. I think you've earned a night off. Besides, if I don't bring you with me, Shunsui going to spend the whole night worrying about you."

The two of them picked up enough food to feed a small army before heading back to Shunsui's home. They had gone with simple comfort food. By the time they reached the house, Nanao was more than happy to curl up on the couch beside Shunsui and watch British TV shows while they ate. Rangiku didn't stay long, just dropping Nanao and the food off, so it was just Retsu, Jyuushiro, Nanao, and Shunsui. It was a relief to see Shunsui alert and joking with his friends, even if she clearly see that he was tired and weaker than normal. Nanao was content to half doze, her head resting against Shunsui's chest and his heartbeat thudding in her ear. She had a feeling it was comforting for them both.

"Some how I think that you are going to be written up as one of the most surprising new recruits we've had in a long time, Nanao."

"Hmmm?" She hadn't really been paying attention to what Jyuushiro had been saying.

"You surprised just about everyone, you know. I mean, being delicate looking and yet extremely powerful is pretty common amongst female shinigami, but you've had one of the most eventful starts to a career as one. Even Rangiku didn't have quite so much happen quite so quickly as you did. Let's see. You found Katen Kyokotsu at work by accident, get attacked for the sword, have us drop in on that fight, become a shinigami yourself, rise in ranks at a meteoric pace, get stalked by one of the most dangerous enemies Shunsui has, get kidnapped, escape, manage a captain level spell that vaporizes a powerful enemy while using borrowed power from two sword spirits, all within one year. And you're still sane."

Shunsui's rumbling laughter jostled her. "I told you she was something special."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. Nanao just smiled and cuddled closer, feeling really and truly safe for the first time in ages and very much at home.


	34. Tea in the Garden

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU. I am not very familiar with the Bleach anime, and Katen Kyokotsu's personality is based on the manga and my own suppositions. A special thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. I apologize for the long wait for this last installment.

* * *

**Tea in the Garden**

Nanao let out a deep sigh and reached for her cup of tea. Given the insanity of the Eighth Division offices as of late, she had taken her paperwork and escaped to the sanctuary of Shunsui's home. It had proved quite effective so far. She had managed to get through two thirds of her paperwork in an hour which was the benefit of not being interrupted every two minutes. She wasn't actually going to blame Shunsui for the craziness this time. He had been out of town for the past two weeks on a mission with Jyuushiro. And unfortunately, that had seemed to signal all of the especially crazy supernatural shenanigans to start.

She had been kept very busy both putting out fires the entire time, and the paperwork had suffered. And while she might have all those fires put out now, that didn't mean the rest of the division wasn't still reeling from it all. Quite honestly, only half of the chaos had been the incidents, the rest of it had been her division members' reactions to the incidents. Still, things were calm enough now that she felt safe to slip away and do her paperwork elsewhere. Nanao was going to be very happy when Shunsui got home from his mission. He was much better with dealing the personnel issues than she was. She dealt with the paperwork, and he dealt with the people. It was one of the reasons they made such an effective team.

Things had quieted down since Stark thankfully. Nanao had been able to settle in to a normal routine with the division, and she was slowly getting used to the world she was now a part of. It still felt strange some times when she was at her job the museum. She'd walk through the museum and wonder just how many items originally had issues that the shinigami needed to deal with. She was finding about two or three a month, so clearly it had been an issue in the past.

Her relationship with Shunsui had also settled into something rather routine. She was no longer living with the man, but she did spend quite a bit of time at his home, and it was rare for them not to share at least one meal a day. To be honest, Nanao was more than a little surprised at how domestic the two of them had become. Not that she minded though. Nanao was more than happy with the way things turned out. She enjoyed quiet evenings spent in Shunsui's kitchen debating favorite books and Saturdays spent on long walks and poking through bookshops. She hadn't been looking for any sort of relationship when all of this started, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Finishing off the last of tea, Nanao picked up another form. At this rate, she would be done in another half hour. Then she would just eventually have to figure out dinner. But that could wait. Nanao zoned out a little as she continued filling out the paperwork. Most of it was repetitive, and at this point she knew many of these forms by heart.

"What do you think about curry for dinner, precious?" Shunsui's voice brought her back to the present.

"Sounds good." She looked up to find him holding out a fresh pot of tea. "When did you get home?"

"About twenty-five minutes ago." He leaned in to kiss her and refill her teacup. "You seemed busy. Almost done?"

She glanced at the pile of remaining forms. "Ten more minutes tops."

"Good." He stole another kiss. "I'm going to start the curry."

Nanao hadn't been looking romance, adventure, or the supernatural when she'd taken Katen Kyokotsu home in an attempt to properly catalog what she thought was an artifact, but she didn't regret that any of it had come her way.


End file.
